


Persona 4 A/B/O Rewrite

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a compilation of scenes in Persona 4 that I rewrote for fun. I had the idea of Yu being an Omega whilst I was playing/watching the game.Nothing's really changed narrative-wise, just some scenes were modified and added upon to add some abo elements.Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers ahead!New Chapter: Stay (8/15/2020)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, this is not a shipping story. I don't really ship anyone in the game, but you know to each their own. With that further being said, there is no real relationship in this story and there won't be.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room.”

Yu opened his eyes. 

Where am I? He asked himself. Am I dreaming?

He looked across from him, Yu Narukami saw a girl with blue hair and a bizarre-looking man in a suit with a long nose. 

“Ah... It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny…” The man chuckles.

“My name is Igor... I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter... It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then... Why don't you introduce yourself...?”

Yu’s voice caught in his throat. He forced himself to swallow.

“My name is Yu Narukami.”

“Hm... I see. Now let's take a look into your future, shall we?” The man, Igor, places his hand above the velvet blue covered table. A card appears.

“Do you believe in fortune telling?” 

He swipes his hand over the table. An array of cards appear alongside the one from before. 

“Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different…” The man chuckles again. “Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?”

The card furthest from him on the left flips over.

“Hm... The Tower in the upright position represents the intermediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is…”

As if on cue, the card on the further right flips over.

“The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery" ... Very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny... If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen. Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself.” He said, gesturing to the woman with the blue uniform and blonde hair. 

“My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey.” She greeted. 

“We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell…”  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Ever since Yu woke up, he couldn’t stop thinking about his dream from last night. It sure didn’t feel like it was a dream. 

This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... 

It repeated in his mind every time he thought about it. 

It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter. Only those with a “contract” may enter. What “contract” was the man talking about? Yu didn’t sign any contract. At least, he didn’t remember doing anything of the sort. 

Yu frowned, as he waited on the platform to catch the train to Yaso-Inaba Station. 

Yu’s parents were working in America for the next year so he had to stay with relatives there until they got back. It’s not like they didn’t want him to come along but they wouldn’t have any time for him when they would be working non-stop. Yu wasn’t exactly perturbed by the notion of being thrown at other family members because he barely got to see any besides from having to attend weddings or funerals. 

It was also a good thing that his heat had already passed. He didn’t want his first impression on his uncle and his cousin to be that he was somewhat distant and unfriendly. Being an Omega had its quirks. With him moving to the countryside and in with them, it caused his inner omega to be anxious. Omegas usually didn’t adapt to new surroundings and new people very well when their heats were approaching so it was really a miracle that his heat started when he was stressing about the upcoming trip. Typically stress delayed a heat cycle, but he guessed it was due to him praying relentlessly for it to happen so that he wouldn’t have to ask his uncle to help him or have to miss the first few days of school. It wasn’t exactly taboo for family members to help each other when things like heats or ruts decided to rear its ugly head. In fact, his own father has helped him through every single one of his heats. When Yu first presented at 14, his father had been deathly afraid that some alpha might decide to take advantage of him enough that he took it upon himself to make sure that the boy was well protected and covered, often scenting the boy before he goes out and taking time out of his busy day to sometimes drive him wherever he needs to go whenever he didn’t feel it was particularly safe to him to go somewhere alone. 

Yu’s mother didn’t take any issue with it. She was a beta woman so she didn’t really understand the notion of overprotecting the boy as her alpha husband did but she respected and acknowledged the presence that an alpha can have on an omega from what she’s seen and heard. She also didn’t have a problem with her husband tending to their son while he was in heat. She would often bring them food and water when she could while they slept. When the heat was over, she’d make a big dinner and offer them massages to ease their aching muscles. All in all, they were a good family. It was just that when everything was all said and done, with him going to school and them to work, they didn’t see each other that much. 

Yu shook his head, clearing his thoughts.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
“Meet us outside Yasoinaba Station at 4PM.”

Yu read the message on his phone. 

It’s 3:00 now. 

It won’t be long before he gets there. 

He closed the messenger app to look for something to keep his attention until it was time for him to get off the train. 

The first thing that popped up on his recommendations was some news about an alleged affair between a council secretary member in the inabab region and a well-known television reporter. Yu scrolled past it to check on some game revealed news, unfortunately there wasn’t any new exciting news so he tucked his phone away to look out the window. 

As he stares out the window, he sees visions of a woman. 

She’s being grabbed.

That man...

She’s...being pushed.

Margaret….

A voice on the loudspeaker brings Yu back to reality. 

“We will arrive at the Yasokami Terminal in a few minutes. Passengers headed for Inaba city and Yasoinaba Station please go to the other side of the platform.” The train announcer announces.

Yu takes another look out the window, looking out at his new home for the next year.

He takes a deep breath before standing to get his luggage from overhead.

It’s only for a year. How bad could it be?  
______________________________________________________________  
When Yu exits the train station, he’s met with the unique smell of the countryside. 

“Hey! Over here!” A voice called. 

To Yu’s left, he saw a middle-aged man, next to him, a small child. 

That must be his uncle and his cousin. 

As Yu approaches them, Yu almost stops in his steps when he catches the man’s scent. 

No one told him, his uncle was an Alpha. 

The man stretches out his hand for him to shake. 

Yu suppresses the whine in his throat. 

Out of all the things that they’d forgotten to mention, it would be his uncle’s secondary gender. 

Yu shakes it dutifully.

“Well, you're more handsome in person than in your photo. Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. Let's see... I'm your mother's younger brother... and that about sums it up.” The man explains. 

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“Heh. You probably don't remember, but we've met. I've changed your diapers before, you know. This here's my daughter. Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin.”

The girl blushes.

“......’lo.” She says, before skitting around to hide behind Dojima. 

Dojima chuckles.

“What’re you so shy for?” 

Nanako blushes harder, then brings her hand up, slapping her father on the ass. 

“Ow, hahaha.”

“Well then…” He says with a smile. “Let's get going. My car's over there. Here, let me take your bag.” Dojima says, reaching out for Yu’s bag. 

Yu didn’t have a second to react before the man crowded his space and took the bag from his hand, leaning in close enough to his neck to get a whiff of his scent. 

Dojima stilled for a second before humming to himself and making his way to the car. 

Yu must have looked like an idiot just standing there, when Dojima turned back to ask if he was coming or not.

Yu, words not working, just nodded before making his own way to the car.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Once Yu got into the car, he was surrounded with the scent of the Alpha. It was overwhelming to say the least. He’s never really been around that many Alphas since his father cautioned him from going near any of them so of course he’d feel this way. To put it into simple terms, his inner omega was nervous. Nervous to see what the alpha may do to him. A primal thought. 

Yu took steady, deep breaths as he tried to get used to the smell. It had an earthy musk to it, unlike his father’s clean, yet manufactured smell. Yu could feel a headache coming on. 

A few minutes into the silent car ride, Nanko leaned over to her father and whispered something. 

Dojima announced that he needed to get some gas.  
___________________________________________________________________  
When they pulled up to the gas station called Moel, they were greeted by a young female attendant. 

“Hi! Welcome to Moel!” She greeted. 

“Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?” Dojima asked Nanako, as they got out of the car. 

“Uh-huh.” Nanako nodded. 

“It's in the back, to your left. You know which way's left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in.” The young attendant explained. 

“I know... Geez.” Nanako replied, already making her way to the bathroom. 

“Are you taking a trip?” The attendant asked Dojima. 

“No, we just went to pick him up. He just moved here from the big city.”

“The city, huh...?”

“Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine.”

“Right away, Sir!”

“Good a time as any for a smoke…” Dojima nonchalantly said to himself, before walking several feet away to the curb, taking out a cigarette. 

Yu resisted rolling his eyes. 

Smoking is bad for your health, he wanted to say but dropped it when the attendant turned her attention to him. 

“Are you in high school? Does it surprise a city boy to see how little there is out here? There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast, You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now. Give it some thought, why don't you?” The attendant takes a step towards him. “We don't mind if you're a student. Oh, I should get back to work.” The attendant winks before walking to the other side of the car to fill the tank. 

A wave of nausea rolled through Yu.

Yu rubs his hand on his neck, over his scent gland. He stops when he sees Nanako staring at him.

“Are you okay? Did you get carsick? You don't look too good…”

“I’m fine.” Yu said, smiling at her.

She shyly smiled back. 

That was when Dojima got back to them, Nanako looked away and hid behind her father. 

“Well, I hope you’re hungry, Yu. We’ve got a whole dinner waiting for you at home. Oh, Nanako. Is there anything you want from the convenience store? Like snacks, or anything?”  
He asked, digging into his pocket.

“Um, not really.”

“Well, go look in there and see if there's anything you want.” Dojima said, handing her some money. 

“Okay.” Nanako takes the money and walks to the gas’ convenience store. 

It was after she walked into the store that Dojima turned his attention to Yu.

“She neglected to tell me that you were an Omega.” Dojima said.

Yu didn’t know what to say to that, so he stayed quiet. 

“It’ll be alright. When the time comes, the time comes.” He awkwardly said. “I wish she would have given me a heads up. I could’ve gotten more prepared.” 

Yu realized that Dojima was mostly trying to reassure himself more than the omega. Yu respected the notion nonetheless. 

“Um, well, if you don’t mind me asking, when was your last heat?” 

“Two weeks ago.” Yu replied, curtly.

Dojima nodded. 

“Are your heats regular?”

Yu nodded. 

“Every three months right?”

Yu nodded again.

Dojima seemed to be working himself up to something, discomfort clear in the air, before clearing his throat.

“So…” He began, looking anywhere but Yu. “How do you usually spend your heats? By yourself?”

“No, my father helps me.”

Dojima’s eyebrows raise at the answer, but schooling his expression to something serious.

“And your mother is okay with that? Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah.” Yu nodded.

Dojima seemed to somewhat relax.

“Do you help your father with his ruts?”

“No. My mother helps him.” Yu answers.

He was slightly confused by the question, but let it go. 

Dojima nodded. Then, he looked around, when he was satisfied with what he saw, he stepped into Yu’s space. 

“Do you want me to help you through your heats? Or do you want to spend your heat by yourself? We-I could look for something to help you through it.” Dojima asked. 

Yu once again got another whiff of the overwhelming scent of Dojima. It caused his mind to fog up and his heart to beat rapidly in his chest. 

“What’s wrong? You okay?” Dojima, concerned, lightly put a hand on Yu’s shoulder. 

“I’m just tired.” Yu lied. 

“That's understandable. It must have been a long trip for you. Hopefully, Nanako’ll be out soon so we can get home. Oh, here she comes.” 

Dojima opens the car door for Yu. 

“Let’s hit the road.”


	2. Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take places during social events and Dojima's first confidant link.

After rescuing Yukiko…4/30

“He's home!” Nanako excitedly says, as the front door to the house opens, and sees her father. 

Yu catches the scent of another man and tenses, on guard. His inner omega growling. 

“Um... hello…” Nanako stood up to greet him.

“Hi there.” The voice of the other man says. 

When the men come into full view, Yu recognizes the man as the young detective that works under Dojima at the police station. 

“We got off work at the same time, so I’m giving him a ride back to his place. I thought we might as well swim by.” Dojima explains, laying his coat on the table. 

“Nice to meet ya. I’m Adachi, the guy who’s been your dad’s slave since spring.” Adachi introduced himself. 

Yu discreetly scents the air.

“I can still work you harder, you know.” Dojima interjected as he stood beside Adachi, gauging Yu’s expression as he felt the omega’s tension. His alpha on guard. 

Omegas tended to be territorial and/or attack new comers, especially when confronted in a place where they find the most comfort. In a way, Dojima was happy to see that Yu was becoming more and more comfortable as he stayed here but he didn’t know what to expect from the omega since they barely knew each other. 

“Haha, good one, Sir! Ha... ha…” Adachi laughs off.

A beta.

Yu visibly relaxes slightly at the realization, which causes Dojima and his inner alpha to also relax, content at the omega’s easing relaxation. 

“Oh, I almost forgot! You’re friends with Yukiko Amagi, right? They found her safe and sound! Tell all your friends at school!” 

"That's a relief." Yu replies with a fake sigh of relief. 

“Yeah, for us on the force too. But this doesn’t mean the case is closed, though. We were just questioning Ms. Amagi, but she says she doesn’t remember anything that happened while she was missing. And we can’t figure out her whereabouts during the missing period, either. It’s like she really disappeared. It’s all pretty fishy, if you ask me... Like there’s something else some on…”

An immediate scent of anger fills the room. Dojima punches Adachi’s arm. 

“Ow, Alpha! What was that for?” Adachi cries out, clutching his arm. 

“Stop blabbering, dumbass!” 

“S-Sorry…” Adachi whimpers, rubbing his arm. 

“Ignore him. He’s just spouting some wild fantasy.” Dojima said, turning his attention back to the kids.

"I'll forget it, then." 

“Yeah, don’t give it a second thought. Sheesh, he’s a real pain sometimes…” Dojima sighs. 

“I'm hungry.” Nanako cries. 

“Hey, you’re right. My stomach’s growling too.” Dojima smiles at his daughter. 

“Hahaha, so you do have a softer side around Nanako-chan, Sir.”

“Shut up and sit down... And wash those hands first! Hm, I should do the same…” Dojima says before making his way to the sink.  
______________________________________________________________________  
5/06

“Hey, Yu. Why don’t you have a seat? We haven't had time to talk like this since you got here, huh?” Dojima says, once Yu settled in after his long day out with Chie. 

“Uhhh... Well, how's school?” He asked, after a few minutes of desperately trying to come up with something for them to talk about. 

“It's fun." The omega replied. 

“I see... That's good to hear. Your school days will be over before you know it. Make sure you have fun while you can.” He smiled. 

“What else...?” Dojima said under his breath. “Oh, yeah... How about your friends? Looks like you've made plenty of 'em.”

Dojima scowls. 

“I'm not saying who you can and can't hang out with, but… You know what I'm talking about, right?”

"Yes." The omega nodded, seemingly understanding what the alpha meant.

“Huh. So you did notice…” The alpha content at the answer. “For some reason, wherever there's an incident, there you are... I wish I didn't have to consider this, but... the killings began around the time you came to town. My job is all about eliminating the random element. I look only at the facts. If you keep getting caught up in my job, then-”

“What's wrong?” Nanako enters the living room. “Big bro didn't do anything bad.”

“I-I know. I didn't mean it like that.” Dojima scrambled. The alpha clearly flustered at his daughters response. 

“But you're bullying him.” She declares. 

“I'm not bullying him.” Dojima defends himself. “We’re just having a little talk.”

The air fills with the scent of an amused, yet happy omega. If he turned his head slightly he could probably see the boy trying to contain his grin.

I can’t believe this. He turned my own kid against me. Dojima growled at the thought, which caused the scent to become stronger. 

This kid is going to be the death of me.

Nanako doesn’t seem satisfied by his answer, but before she could open her mouth to respond, Dojima holds up his hand. 

“It's getting late, missy. It’s time for you to go to bed.”

She sighs in defeat. 

“Okay. Goodnight, Big Bro.”

“Nite, Nanako.”

Nanako turns with her head down and goes back to her room.

“Sheesh… She's really taking a shine to you. Look... Just don't get yourself involved in anything dangerous. As long as you're safe, everything's fine. Your parents didn't ask me to raise your grades or anything.”

Yu nods. The scent of amusement fading to that of just content.

Chisato was an omega too. He clears his head of the thought immediately, opting to end the conversation and send the boy to bed. 

“Things here might be a little different from what you're used to, but this is a good town. Though it's a little dangerous right at the moment... Now then, it's about time for you to turn in. Get some sleep. 'Night.”

“Goodnight.” Yu said as he made his way up the stairs. 

Dojima tried to read the newspaper but couldn’t bring himself to focus on the words, as he kept thinking about the way the boy’s scent filled the air. It reminded him of Chisato. Now that Dojima thinks about it, Yu kinda smells like Chisato but more sweet like pastries. Chisato had a more refined scent, like perfume. Maybe it’s because the boy’s an omega. His scent is probably just messing with my head. Dojima reasoned.

It has been a while since he’s been around another omega especially in close proximity.


	3. Playfulness

5/13  
“Young men recklessly riding their motorcycles, disturbing the peace of a quiet rural town… Our special report took a turn for the violent when one of the apparent leaders attacked the camera crew!” The news broadcaster reported.

“The hell are you punks doing here!?” The young delinquent on the screen yelled out as he began to walk towards the camera crew. 

Yu didn’t know what it was but it caused something shifted inside him. Like someone decided to turn on the fire within him. Somewhere deep in his loins. 

He couldn’t stop staring at the boy on the tv. 

Dojima's head whipped up to the voice. 

“That voice…”

“This ain't a show! Get bent!” 

“Still up to the same old tricks...?” Dojima said, when he realized who was on the screen.

“Do you know him, Dad?” Nanako asked her father. 

“Mmm, well, I know him through work. His name's Kanji Tatsumi... He's quite a handful. He's been crushing biker gangs in the area since middle school. But I thought he got into a high school and started attending class…” He explained. 

“Huh.” 

“Man, that blur sure is pointless. It's completely obvious who it is. The guy's family runs a historic textile shop. I think what happened was, he crushed the local bikers all by himself because the noise kept his mother up at night. It's a nice gesture, but he's way too violent... At this rate, his mother'll have to apologize again.” 

That was when the scent hit his nose. 

Arousal.

Dojima turned his attention to Yu, who seemed to be fascinated with the screen. He was also squirming from his seat on the floor. 

Don’t tell me he likes bad boys. 

“Oh, the weather report's showing on the bottom. It's going to rain tomorrow. I'll make sure to hang the laundry inside the house.” Nanako said, oblivious with the current situation. 

“Hey, Yu.” Dojima called to the boy.  
____________________________  
Yu didn’t hear anyone call his name as he stared, fixated at the screen. 

It was only when the channel changed that he heard Dojima and Nanako say his name. 

“Hmm.”  
____________________________  
When the boy turned his head to him, he was met with dilated pupils. 

Yep, he’s definitely into bad boys.

“Yu, didn’t you hear us calling your name?” Nanako asked. 

The omega confused, shook his head, casting his gaze to the table. 

Dojima studied the boy for a second, trying to come up with a way to handle the situation. 

It’s not like he’s going into heat yet. He did say his last heat was more than a month ago, right? 

“Nanako, do you think you could give us a minute?”

“You're not going to yell at him again, are you?” She says as she begins to exit the room. 

“Uh, no, honey. I just want to have a little talk with Yu for a minute. I’ll call you back in here when we’re done.”

Nanako leaves the room. 

Once Dojima hears her door close, he lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Yu.”

The omega turned his head to the alpha. 

“Yu, are you okay?”  
He was met with a playful growl. 

Dojima narrowed his eyes at the omega. 

So he’s just in a playful mood. Should have figured that, Dojima thought. Then, he thought back to what just happened on the screen. Kanji Tatsumi was coming at the screen when Yu got excited. It made Dojima wonder about Tatsumi’s secondary gender. Was that kid an alpha? He sure does act like one.

Dojima was knocked out of his thoughts when he thought he saw the boy ready himself to pounce. 

He definitely wants to play. 

“So you wanna play with the big bad wolf?” Dojima mockingly asked, as he slowly moved the paper to the side. Yu’s eyes never left his as he made his way off the couch and passed him into the open space of the kitchen. Once he was happy with his position, he growled back at the boy. 

Playfulness in omega were a rare occasion and often encouraged in growing omegas. It helped them hone their senses. Omegas tended to be sweet in nature, often being submissive and more of pacifist in the face of danger. Alphas, on the other hand, were more aggressive and dominant. Some people say that it was a perfect balance between two genders. Others do not, often calling it oppressive because Alphas were on the top of the food chain while omegas were on the bottom underneath beta women. 

Dojima braced himself as he watched Yu readied himself pounce from his position on the floor.

Dojima let out another growl to tell the omega that he was ready to play with him. 

When Yu pounced, Dojima didn’t expect the boy to literally throw himself at him so they toppled to the floor, not very gracefully. Dojima, winded by the attack, didn’t have a chance to defend himself when the omega grabbed his hands and put them above his head and held them there and bent forward with bared teeth towards his neck. Dojima tested his resistants, putting all his upper body strength into it, but his hands somehow didn’t budge from the teen’s grasp. He growled again, bucking his hips to throw the teen forward enough to unbalance him.

It was when Yu opened his mouth to lightly sank his teeth into his neck that the alpha got the ungodly strength to flip the omega over and do the same to the teen, his teeth digging into the skin.

It was a merely primal response from Dojima. 

He had to understand that the neck of an alpha was off-limits and a no-go zone from here on out if they were going to keep playing. 

The omega whined softly, baring his neck up to the alpha. 

He was relieved to know that the teen recognized a displeased alpha when he knew he did something wrong and also how to respond. So when the alpha felt that the message had gotten through to the teen, he relieved some of the pressure off of the boy’s hands and sat back on his haunches. With that he observed the boy beneath him. What he saw left him somewhat breathless. The boy’s grey hair was disheveled, clothes out of sorts, skin flushed, neck bared for the offering, and legs slightly open. It was like he was out of some kind of fetish porn. 

Yu’s posture went taut.

At that moment, Dojima knew that the boy was coming back to his senses.

Yu felt like he was having an out-of-body experience when he had growled at Dojima. When he saw the boy coming at the tv, he got a sudden burst of energy. When that boy came running up to the screen, he couldn’t help but ready himself to attack the boy approaching him through the tv. 

Get ready for it, his inner omega informed him. That Alpha is coming to get you. 

It made him anxious but excited. 

Yu could only hear bits and pieces of what Nanako and Dojima were saying because he was so focused on the screen. When the segment transitioned into commercials, he began to hear his family saying his name. He should have been startled at his behavior since he never really let his omegan side take over but he couldn’t stop himself from growling at the alpha after he excused Nanako so they could have “a little talk”. Even then, he did enjoy it when the alpha let him come at him. It was when he “accidentally” pinned the man and went for his neck that the mood changed to something more serious. He didn’t mean to go for his neck at least he himself didn’t think to. Omegas knew that it was a dirty, careless move. Alphas were dominators, not the omegas. It probably has something to do with the fact that Dojima is’t really home enough for his omega to see him as his or as an alpha in general, offering to test his limits to prove himself to him. 

It satisfied his omega nonetheless to feel dominated by the alpha. Dojima’s teeth slightly sank into his throat as he pinned him to the floor. The action slowly brought Yu back to himself, letting him retake control of his senses. 

On instinct, he bared his neck to the alpha. It seemed like the best thing to do considering the circumstances. Additionally, he whined at the alpha to let him know that he was sorry.

His father did inform him on the way to placate an alpha when he’s upset with him. 

Always bare your neck.  
Whine, never whimper unless he’s hurting you. Or purr, it’s a quick fix to a fix to an uneasy situation.  
If you can, never look him in the eyes, it’s nothing but asking for trouble. 

Dojima stared down at him. Yu avoided his eyes. 

Don’t need to upset him further. 

He felt the eyes rake over his form. 

Then he heard a small creak, he heard his head to the sound. 

It was Nanako. She stared at them from her room’s doorway. 

Dojima seemed to hear it too because he let go of Yu and got up from the floor. 

“Nanako…”

“Were you two fighting again?”

“No, Nanako, we weren’t… We were just playing.”

She frowned. 

“This isn’t the police station.” 

Dojima tensed. 

“It’s fine, honey. Go to your room and close your door until I call you, okay.”

Reluctantly, she goes back to her room, closing her door, no doubt pressing her ear to the door to eavesdrop. 

They stay like that for a few moments. Yu on the floor. Dojima standing above him. 

Dojima took a deep breath. 

“I hope you’ve gotten it out of your system.” 

Dojima extended his hand out for Yu to help him up.

Yu nodded and accepted the hand.

He stayed quiet.

“You know...I never really put your status into very much thought.” Dojima paused. “But I think it’s only appropriate that I buy you some omega wear to keep you safe.”

Omega wear. Yu had to roll his eyes at that. The man wanted to put a collar on him. 

Dojima walked back over to the couch and sat down, heavily. 

“I don’t know when I’ll ever get the time to buy you one but I’ll see to it before your next heat.” 

The whole incident today really got Dojima’s alpha to make him think. He needed to protect the boy. It’s not like he was really in any danger but if there’s anything that he can go by by the way Yu’s omega acted. He knows that the boy is somewhat vulnerable. He needed an alpha. And since his father isn’t around, he was going to have to do something about it. Perhaps offer a shoulder for the boy to cry on if need be. It’s not like he wasn’t going to do that anyway, but still as it stands the boy needed an alpha around before he decided to go out and get one. In today’s society, any alpha would take advantage of an omega. In heat or not. 

The fact of the matter is male omegas were somewhat rare. They made up less than 2% of their 10% presence in the population. Even then they were seen as the weaker of their gender by their female counterparts. They crumbled more under pressure and were notoriously known for their unsavory behavior when around the alphas. It made for challenging times back in the day where male omegas were often treated as nothing but doormats and had no say in equality talks while the female omegas were treated like toys and put on a pedestal. ‘If they were real men then they’d already be free’. 

Dojima grimaced. 

It wasn’t their damn fault that they lost the genetic lottery. 

It made Dojima feel all the more sad about the situation. 

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed. ‘Night.’”

Yu just nodded before he made his way upstairs to his room.


	4. Alpha Influence and Psuedo-Heats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scary thing happens, granted I let my imagination run wild when I should have been doing my schoolwork. Thankfully I passed the semester with A's and B's.

5/18 

Yu is sitting down at the dining table, reading a magazine when he noticed that Nanako was pacing back and forth relentlessly a few feet away from him. She seemed worried. 

“What’s wrong, Nanako?”

“Dad’s late again today…” She said, resuming her pacing. 

Pi. Pi. Pi.

The phone is ringing. Nanako races to it. 

“Hello, Dojima residence.” Nanako said into the phone. “Dad! Huh...Really?! Okay… Okay, I understand.” She hangs up the phone, a smile on her face. 

“Dad’s coming home now. I need to get dinner ready.”

She walks over to the refrigerator and takes a peek inside. She whimpered. 

“What’s wrong? You okay?” Yu asked, rushing to her side. He saw the tears threatening to fall.

“We’re out of pickled radish…. Dad’ll be disappointed.”

Aw, she's so cute. Yu commented. 

Yu looks at the clock. 7:30. Junes is usually open until 9. 

“Let’s go buy some together.” He decided. 

“Really? Thanks, Big Bro!!” She said, excitedly. 

Nanako giggles. “We’re going shopping together!”

Yu smiles. 

“Let’s go, Big Bro!!” Nanako said, grabbing Yu’s hand and rushing out the door.

It took a little longer than they expected to buy the pickled radish but they got it. There were a lot more people at the market than normal so they had to wait in an extremely long line. By the time they made it outside to go home, the night lights had turned on so they quickly made their way home as fast as they could. Yu even offered to put Nanako on his back so they could make it there faster, which she accepted with joy. It was all fun and giggles, until they got into the house. 

Yu was the first to notice Dojima, not by his presence but by his scent alone. 

He was angry.

“I’m back. Dad! Welcome home.” Nanako greeted her father when she saw him.

Dojima scowled.

“Where did you go at this time of night?” He questioned. 

“Oh, uhh… Junes…” She replied meekly. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to go out this late?”

“B-But you were coming home… So I…” 

“No matter what your reason was, rules are rules. You promised me, remember?” 

“...”

Nanako looked on the verge of tears again. 

It was Yu’s turn to speak so he stood in front of Nanako, shielding her from her father’s unapproving gaze. 

“It’s not Nanako’s fault.” 

“Big Bro..”

“It’s not your fault, Nanako.” Yu reassured her, pushing out calming pheromones. 

“..It’s not my fault? Then why is dad angry..? Why won’t he listen...? Dad’s stupid…! Stupid, stupid!” She cried before taking off to her room.

“Nanako! How dare you call your father stupid!!” Dojima called out, getting ready to follow her. But Yu blocked his path. 

The man was taken aback. 

“It’s not her fault, Dojima. When you first called she was so excited but then she looked in the fridge and saw that we were out of pickled radish. So I offered to take her to the store to get some. You can’t blame her for doing something she thought was right. She didn’t want you to be disappointed.”

“Pickled radish… for me…? ...Is that so.” Dojima looked thoughtful, then his expression and scent changed back to anger. 

It made Yu’s head swim and weak in the knees. 

“But I still can’t allow kids to be walking around this late at night.” Dojima roared, stepping towards Yu. Yu took a step back.

“You know how dangerous it’s been lately.”

Another step forward.

Am I sweating? Yu asked himself, as he told another step back. He brought his hand up to wipe his brow.

“You shouldn’t be wandering around out there at night either!” 

Yu felt a wave of nausea when he felt his back hit the wall.

When Dojima successfully crowded him, he felt himself begin to panic. 

The blood pounded in his ears. His heart thudded in his chest. His hands began to shake and knees growing weaker. He felt like he was being choked. He couldn’t breathe.  
He tried to whimper at the alpha but couldn’t because he had no breath to do so. 

So he threw his neck to the side, offering to the man, hoping it would calm his alpha. This proved to be a big mistake because it sent a wave of dizziness through him, enough so to make his knees give way. He crashed to the floor unceremoniously.

Dojima was startled out of his stupor when he saw the omega fall to the floor and cry out. 

“Yu.” He said, putting his out to touch the teen. 

The teen cried out louder. 

“Dad!” Nanako called out, running into the living room.

“Is everything - What happened to Big Bro?” She asked, panic clear in her voice as she looked at the state of Yu on the floor.

Dojima moved quickly to cover the teen to prevent his daughter from seeing her cousin in such a state. 

Dammit, Dojima cursed. 

Yu was now curled in on himself, hyperventilating.

“Should we call 119?” She said running to the phone.

Dojima looked to his daughter. He was proud that she knew the right response to a crisis situation. 

“Yeah, grab the phone for me, Honey.”

She grabbed the phone off its handle and passed it to him. 

“Is Big Bro sick? Is he going to be okay?”

“Yes, honey. He’ll be ok.” He said, dialing 119. 

When the operator answered, Dojima informed the man of their location and the situation at hand. 

“Does the boy have any secondary gender?”

“Yes, he’s an omega.”

“When was his last heat?” 

“About 2 months or so ago.” 

“An ambulance is on its way. It should be there in exactly two minutes. Just hold on tight.”

“Thank you.” He thanked the operator. 

It was less than a minute later when there was a knock on the door, followed by the word “ambulance”. 

“Nanako, stay here and watch him while I open the door. Do not go near him.” He commanded as he raced to open the door. 

The paramedics rushed in to attend the teen but stopped when the omega growled at them. 

“Yu, they’re here to check up on you.”

The teen growled again. Deeper. More primal. He flashed his teeth.

“What happened?” The female paramedic asked.

Dojima felt guilty. 

“I don’t know where to start. I was telling him that he shouldn’t go out late at night and.. I think I yelled at him then he just began hyperventilating.”

“Are you an alpha?”

“Yes.”

“I figured as much. You certainly smell like one.”

Dojima tried not to be offended.

“Were you using your alpha voice when you yelled at him?” 

Dojima shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

The female paramedic looked at Yu, then back at Dojima. 

“When was his last heat?” 

“Two months ago. He had his heat before he moved out here in early april.”

“Has he been acting strangely lately? Any sudden burst of energy?”

Dojima thought back to the night where Yu and him played.

“A couple days ago, he got playful but that was all.”

The female nodded. She watched as her partner made another move towards the omega. 

It garnered the same response as before, causing the partner to back away slowly and putting his hands in a surrender position. 

“Dad.” 

“Yes, honey?”

“Is Yu going to be okay?”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, little one. He’s going to be just fine.” The female paramedic said to Nanako. “He’s just scared right now.”

This alerted Nanako.

“Why is he scared? Why are you scaring him? Maybe you should leave.” 

“Come here, honey.” Dojima said with his arms open to her. She hugged him.

“I’ll go get the muzzle.” The partner informed. 

Dojima held back his own growl. The boy wasn’t dangerous, he was just like they said ‘scared’.  
__________________  
Yu didn’t know what was happening to him but he didn’t want whatever the two strangers were offering. He bared his teeth and growled at them every time they tried to approached him. 

Don’t trust them. They probably want to hurt and abuse you.. His omega said to him. 

He tried to clear his mind of the thoughts but couldn’t shake the feeling that something was scratching at him to keep his guard up. 

Where’s Nanako? Is she alright? Did they take her?

Yu searched the room. 

He calmed slightly when he saw her small body behind… Yu growled again.

Dojima.  
_________________  
Dojima didn’t know what was going through the boy’s mind but he felt the growl that the teen directed at him. 

Suddenly, Nanako rushed out of his arms.

“Na…..nana...ko?” He asked when he was enveloped into a tight hug by the little girl.

He hugged her close, breathing in her scent. 

She’s ok. She’s ok. He told himself. Each time he said it it made him calmer. 

“Yu. Are you okay? They said that you were scared so I wanted to give you a hug.” She said. 

He felt tears on his neck.

“Oh, Nanako-” He started then the paramedic took a step toward them. 

GRRRRRRRR. 

He gripped her tightly.

She did too.

“Calm down.” Dojima said. “He’s got my daughter.”

Yu felt someone grab by the nape of his neck and Nanako slip out of his grasp. 

It sent a shiver up his spine and a heat pool into his belly. He moaned.

No. His omega objected, trying to break free of the pressure. Got to keep her safe. Away from them. 

Dojima rushed in to grab Nanako after the paramedic successfully scruffed Yu then pushed the boy onto his front. 

The female paramedic rushed in to check his vitals. 

After ensuring that the teen was okay, she began to run down his symptoms again with Dojima. 

“I think he’s going into a pseudo-heat. The symptoms are there. Skin flushed. Nape sensitivity. Territorial nature. And his primal instincts are up. He even smells like he’s going into heat, but it’s not as mature.” The other, male, suggested as he muzzled the boy.

Yu’s eyes seemed to roll back into his head when the man readjusted his grip on the nape of his neck. 

He hugged Nanako into his chest to shield her eyes. 

A pseudo-heat… 

“The scent he’s giving off isn’t exactly, you know,” The paramedic minded his words, “but it’s there. Does he have an alpha?”

“His father. But he’s overseas.”

“You mentioned he moved here in early April, right?”

“Yeah. He’s staying with me and my daughter until they come back next spring.”

The paramedic nodded in thought.

“I think his influence is wearing off. The kid is probably just trying to adjust to his new surroundings.” The other paramedic offered, placing the muzzle on the sedated boy. “It can’t be easy, being a male omega and all.”

The female paramedic agreed. 

“I know you have a small child but here. Do you plan on becoming his alpha sooner or later?”

Dojima blushed.

“Well,” He began. “We haven’t talked about it yet, but if need be, I can.”  
__________________________  
The only word that Yu could hear out of the conversation that was happening about him was ‘alpha’. 

Oh, did he need one.

The thought had him shivering yet heating up. 

A soft moan left him.  
__________________________  
The two paramedics stared at each other when they heard Yu moan.

“He’s starting to heat up again.” The male paramedic who was holding Yu said. 

The female paramedic looked to Dojima. 

“We can take him to the hospital, if you think that’s the best decision. They’ll be able to sedate him until it’s over.” 

Dojima was conflicted. He wanted to help Yu by sending him to hospital since they had yet to talk about what Yu wanted but he didn’t want to leave the kid alone. A heat can be maintained without sexual intercourse, he knew that. He’d just have to be there for him when the worst of it happened. Besides it was a pseudo-heat, not a full blown heat, it’s not like it could affect him.

“I’ll take care of him.” Dojima resigned. “Just let me-Nanako.” 

She was fast asleep on his shoulder.

“Just let me put her to bed, first. Then, I’ll see you two out of here.” He finished.

Once he put Nanako in her bed with a kiss to her forehead, he made his way back into the living room. 

“I’ll let you come over and scruff him, so I can take the muzzle off of him. Then, we’ll let ourselves out.” 

“I appreciate it.” Dojima said, as he moved to scruff the teen as the paramedic began to let go.

Yu whimpered at the loss of pressure before Dojima reapplied it firmly, causing him to let out a sinful moan. 

Once Yu was unmuzzled, the paramedics grabbed their equipment and let themselves out. 

As soon as they were out the door, Dojima re-positioned Yu so that he was laying on him with their fronts touching as Dojima leaned up against the wall, pushing the boy’s face into the primary scent glands on his neck. 

He felt the teen breathe in and breathe out, accepting the gesture. 

As time went on, the boy began to nuzzle into his neck, seemingly not getting enough of his scent. Immediately, the boy’s skin started to heat up more and he began to writhe against him. Dojima just shushed and cradled him, pushing out calming pheromones. He didn’t do it often but hell he could do it now if it meant to soothe the boy. 

“You’re alright.” He comforted the boy. “It’s going to be alright. I’m going to take good care of you.”

Dojima bent his knee as the boy lightly grinding into his leg.

He was young once. He knew how he felt. 

The grinding only got firmer from there. 

I hope he doesn’t hate me after all this, Dojima says to himself. It’s not like he didn’t like the kid. It’s just that he doesn’t know how to act whenever he's around the kid. He reminded him of Chisato. Of his family. 

He bit his lip. 

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stop thinking. He yelled at himself. The boy needs us.

All he had to do was sit here and help the teen through this pseudo-heat. Nothing more. When the boy finally comes to, he’ll ask him what he wants to do when his heat comes around in a month from now. The problem was the boy had to get off for that to happen. 

Dojima groaned inwardly. 

He didn’t want to invade the boy’s privacy but he needed to get him back to coherency. 

Dojima had a choice: Be proactive in getting the boy off. Or let the boy set the pace and wait here until the boy gets off by himself. Even then, he didn’t know how long this pseudo-heat was going to last. It could last until tomorrow evening. They never lasted longer than a day, if he recalled correctly. He really should have been listening in sex-ed when he was younger. But then again weren’t the emts supposed to inform him of the situation fully. They probably guessed because he’s an alpha he should know what to do.

Dojima rolled his eyes. 

He turned his attention back to the boy, who was now actively panting in his ear. 

Maybe he wouldn’t have to wait long after all. 

“P...pl-please…...” The boy tried to get out. 

Dojima turned his head to stare at the teen. 

His eyes dilated. Cheeks flushed. Sweat beads forming on his brow. 

He looked gorgeous.

Dojima suppressed the thought. His alpha was beginning to take over. 

“What do you need, Yu? Tell me.”

“Pl-please.” The boy begged, pouting.

He probably doesn’t know what he wants, Dojima reasoned. 

“Please.” He begged again, tears welling in his eyes. 

“I don’t know what you want, Yu. You have to tell me what you want.” 

The omega wasn’t pleased by this, so he begged again, this time pressing himself into the man and grinding his hard-on against his stomach. 

“Words, Yu. You need to tell me in words.”

It seemed like time stopped when he heard the next two words.

“Take me.”

He was sure his brain short-circulated when he heard the two words he didn’t know that he dreaded so much. 

‘Take me’ The boy had said. With no shame. Mind you, the boy was in heat but that was beside the point. Those two words were the most dangerous thing in the world. They caused trouble. 

“What?”

Yu pouted harder.

“Take me.” 

Those words gave him goosebumps. 

“You don’t mean that, Yu. You’re in heat.”

“Take me, Alpha. I know you want to.”

Something in him seemed to snap because he was taking the omega to his room.

Omega be safe. Omega be comfortable there. 

He dumped the boy onto the bed. 

He’ll forgive us. 

Dojima unbuckled the boy’s belt and undid his zipper before pulling his pants down to his thighs along with his underwear. 

We just need to take the edge, not fuck him. He reminded himself. 

Dojima took a deep breath. 

The boy hissed when Dojima took him in hand and began to jerk him off. 

“Alpha...” The boy moaned. “Alpha, please.”

Blood went straight to his nether regions. 

This boy is going to be the death of me. 

He began to jerk faster when the boy’s breath picked up, making sure to twist his wrist around the head just the way he liked it when he masturbated. 

The boy groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes, as he began to thrust up into his fist. 

“Come on, omega. Come for me.” Dojima leaned into Yu’s ear. 

It took a bit more coaxing before Yu let out a strangled cry when he came, painting Dojima’s fist and his exposed stomach with thick, white ropes of come.  
Dojima grabbed a tissue from his nightstand to wipe off the semen on his hand and the boy’s stomach. 

“Yu. You with me?” He asked, hopeful that that had done it for the boy’s pseudo-heat.

The boy only groaned sleepily, closing his eyes. 

“Yu. Now is not the time to go to sleep. Answer me. Are you with me?”

The boy opened eyes to the alpha. After a few moments, he began to grow bright red. 

Yu whined. Embarrassment clear in the air.

“What happened?” He asked, after a long while. 

“You’re going through a pseudo-heat.” Dojima told him. “It should clear up in a couple of hours.”

Yu looked away from him. 

“ It’s my fault. I don’t think I should have yelled at you and Nanako like that. I didn’t know my influence on you would be so strong. So, I apologize for that.”

Yu only grunted.

“You’re not mad are you?” 

Dojima frowned. “No, why would I be? You have no control over what your biology does.” 

“But still… What happened to Nanako? Is she alright? I hope I didn’t scare her.” Yu panicked, moving to sit up on his elbows. 

Dojima pushed the boy back down.

“Nanako is fine. And no, you didn’t scare her. At least not really. She was more concerned with the paramedics scaring you.”

They called 119?

“Since we are on the topic, what do you want to do for your heat? I honestly didn’t know what to do with you today but I’d like to know that you were willing if push comes to shove.” Dojima bluntly said.

Yu hasn’t really given it much thought. He always had his father to help him through his heats. He kinda felt like he was betraying the man. His alpha. However it seemed that his influence was fading the longer they sent time apart. Yu hadn’t accounted for that to happen. He doesn’t think his father did either for that matter. But as it stands he needs one for the time being, he can’t just stay out in the open and be vulnerable. He had a whole group of people counting on him. Then it dawned on him that word might get out about this whole incident. Yu groaned at the thought. It’d probably be news-worthy that there is an eligible male omega in town. 

“If you can, I’d like you to become my new alpha.” Yu responded shortly. “I’d also like for you to spend my heats with me.”


	5. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu's heat starts. 
> 
> In my story, which is, right now, just focused on his time at the Dojima house(the other parts will come in time), everyone in the investigation team knows that Yu is an omega after Kanji "exposes" him.

6/13

Yu knew by the way his body was acting lately that his heat was coming. Ever since they rescued Kanji, his body had been thrumming with energy, a usual preheat symptom of his, and he also had felt bloated for the past few days. More importantly, he noticed his mood swings. He had to actively stop himself from snarling and growling at alphas that came too close to him wherever he travelled in town. When one did come too close his mind would get fogged up and he had to quickly get a hold of himself before he could jump on the alpha in hopes that he/she would get the hint of what’s to come and take him right then and there. Of course this did not apply to his friends, Nanako, and his alpha, Dojima. The morning after his pseudo heat Dojima had begun to leave a couple of his dirty shirts by his door for Yu to pick up and smell to help him adjust to his scent and influence more. It had helped him in the scent department but for him to get used to his influence he had to be around physically, but Yu was appreciative regardless.  
Yu was awoken from his sleep when a cramp ripped through his abdomen. In addition, he was drenched in sweat. He groaned, curling into the fetal position.  
Now, I remember why I hate being an Omega, Yu cursed himself. Why me? Why us? Why not alphas?

When the pain subsided, he quickly moved to the bathroom to take a painkiller. Upon entering the bathroom, he was with his pale reflection. He inwardly pitied himself. He hated looking sick even if he was. He liked to pretend that he never got sick. Or had heats. Or be an Omega. Not many people know about his secondary gender. Even though it wasn’t really a secret, he wanted to keep it to himself. In any case, he was lucky enough to keep his secret that long until Shadow Kanji had revealed it to the entire group. He wasn’t ashamed to be an omega. He was just embarrassed. He didn’t want to be seen as an out-of-his-mind cock slut or an object to be won. This was because people only saw what the heat makes omegas do, not how omegas suffer. Alphas think that omegas want to have sex with them and be dominated by them, but it was further from the truth. They just wanted someone to protect them and make them feel good in every aspects of life, not just sex. But as it stands Alphas like to put omegas down and try to make them out to be something they aren’t. Which is why omegas usually turn to each other in times of need or their families hide them away and take care of them themselves.  
Yu rubbed his face before he opened the medicine cabinet and downed a painkiller. 

Need to eat something, Yu told himself, knowing full well that once his heat really started the last thing that would be the last thing on his mind.  
When he entered the living room, he realized that it wasn’t morning just yet. It was 4:30 a.m. Nanako usually wakes at 6:40 and taps on his door to wake him up.  
He made his way to the fridge. There wasn’t really anything inside, but he grabbed the first thing he saw. The rice cakes from dinner. The last three were for Dojima when he got home-

Dojima. Alpha. 

Another cramp ripped through him, causing him to brace himself against the kitchen counter.

Slick, he guessed. 

When he straightened up to make his way back to his room, the front door began to unlock. 

He moaned unconsciously. 

He’s coming to get you. His omega purred. 

Yu set the rice cakes that he had planned on the counter. 

He’s coming to fill up. Breed you. 

Yu swallowed. 

Footsteps filled the genkan. 

Desire buzzed through him before settling firmly into his groin. 

His hole spasmed.

Simultaneously when he met eyes with the other man, he felt something trickle down the back of his thighs.

“Yu..” Dojima spoke.

Yu froze. 

“Yu, you're in-” 

Yu bolted past him and up the stairs to his room. 

It took everything in Dojima’s self-control not to run after the omega, like his inner Alpha wanted him to.

He wants to mate. Chase him. His inner Alpha encouraged. 

But he forced himself to stay where he was, closing his eyes and taking steady breaths through his mouth knowing god damn well breathing through his nose was a bad decision waiting to happen. 

He’s just scared. Dojima told himself. Don’t make him feel any worse than he already does. 

When he felt like he should move, he went straight to the couch and sat down. He’d just have to wait for Nanako to wake up and get her off to school before he did anything else. He didn’t trust himself to walk around the house. He knew as soon as he made it into the hallway he’d make his way upstairs to the omega. 

So he waited. 

Nanako was happily surprised to see her father, to say the least. She couldn’t let go of him when she grabbed into a hug that lasted a good five minutes. She only let go when she remembered that she had to wake up Yu and go to school. Dojima stopped her, of course, and told her that Yu was sick and that he would be staying home. She was sad to hear it but didn’t ask any questions. 

When she finally left, Dojima remained sitting on the couch at a loss for what to do. Does he go to the kitchen to make himself something? Go to the bathroom? Or go upstairs to talk to Yu? They did agree that he’d help through his heat after all, but Dojima was...scared. He didn’t want to miss this up. Or the kid up for that matter. He was scared. But he promised to take care of the teen, not just with his sister and brother-in-law but with the kid himself. He had to, if he didn’t, he knew the boy’s heat could get intense enough to the point that he could die. Having an unassisted heat isn’t easy for an omega who previously had an alpha. Their bodies are so used to feeling of being filled and having a companion there that it can break them to know that their mate isn’t there for them. It’s one of the reasons why omegas and alphas bond. It prevented them from being able to resist being together when heats or ruts happened. 

Although Yu isn’t bonded he is used to having his father around to see him through his heat in any way possible. That part was confirmed by him when he got a phone call from his brother-in-law last week to warn him about Yu’s upcoming heat. The other man appeared to keep a close eye on his son’s heat cycle, making it a priority to mark every calendar he owned whether it be work-owned or not with the note. When Dojima told the man about his son’s pseudo heat, he could almost feel the man’s heartbreak over the phone. He assumed that Yu would be able to adjust to his new environment and family. The conversation eventually shifted to what Dojima intended to do when the boy’s heat cycle started. Dojima told him that Yu wanted him to help him through his heat if he were available. The other man was grateful to him, then gave him some advice on how to handle the boy whilst in heat.

From what he gathered, the most important thing to remember is that the boy wasn’t very vocal, which made it hard to gauge what works and what doesn’t; and that his energy levels depended on the climate, which affected the boy’s overall behavior and mood whilst in the throes of delirium. Based on that information alone, Dojima deduced that the boy was probably going to be relying on him for the most part and most likely going to want to get things over with as soon as possible to prevent himself from getting overheated since the temperature usually climbed near the 100s here in the summer. Dojima thanked the man for the advice and quickly went to his supervisor to ask for a possible heat leave. The man was hesitant after first but let him take the few days off to assist his nephew. 

When Dojima finally got tired of thinking, he busied himself to the kitchen where he found an uneaten rice cake on the counter. 

He must have been hungry when he first came down. He might still be hungry.

Dojima looked in the fridge to find something to cook but was confronted with nothing.

Guess I'll have to go out. Dojima stilled when he thought about leaving. I can’t go out when there’s an omega in heat here. Some alpha could break in. Or Yu could try to get out and go find one. 

He growled. 

This boy is going to be the death of me. 

Dojima began to contemplate his options. It’s not like he could take the boy with him smelling like heat and all. He could (1) tell the boy that he was going out to get some food, then when he comes back deal with the boy however he sees fit; or (2) see to the boy, then go out to get some food. In all honesty, Dojima thinked the latter option was more appropriate considering that once the boy was content and sleeping, he could go out and get the food and supplies he needed to see the boy through the rest of his heat. It was then that he thought about Nanako. 

He facepalmed. 

She was too young to know about this stuff and he definitely didn’t want her exposed to what was going to happen. Dammit, he cursed, why didn’t I think about all this before? 

“Allllphhaa.” Dojima heard.

He heard a sob coming from upstairs. 

“Alpha, please.” 

He ran upstairs. 

He stopped to knock on the door.

“Alpha.” The voice cried. “Alpha, please. It hurts.”

He quickly opened the door to see Yu sprawled face-first naked on the futon with his ass in the air and finger in his ass. All the blood rushed downwards. 

“It hurts, alpha.” Yu said again, thrusting his finger in and out of his hole. 

Dojima couldn’t tear his eyes from the boy’s fingers. He watched as it went in and out. In and out of the boy’s hole. 

The omega moaned when he bent the finger inside himself. 

That got Dojima staggering forward, halfway he fell to his hands and knees and began to crawl towards him. He only stopped when he watched the omega pull his finger out and brought it towards him. It was covered in slick. He didn’t have any time to react when the finger was shoved into his mouth.

It tasted divine.

He couldn’t stop himself from licking and sucking the finger clean and swallowing down the fluid. It was like he was on a drug. And he was addicted to it. He wanted more of it. He needed more.

The omega seemed to understand because he grabbed the man by the tongue and guided him to the source. 

He wants you, Dojima. Can’t you tell? 

Dojima shook his head, breaking away from Yu’s grip. 

No. No- Look. Look. He does want you. Look at him.

He looks up. Big mistake. 

He came face to face when the boy’s puckered hole. He watched as the slick seeped out and followed the trail that it made down his balls and drip onto the carpet.

He’s leaking just for you. 

The omega mewled. 

Dojima watched as the omega’s hand came back…. 

He’s so empty, look. His inner Alpha purred.

And spread his hole open with two fingers, showing him his insides. 

Dojima had never been so turned in his life. 

Yu watched as the man’s pupils expanded with a smirk. 

The omega cried out in pleasure when the alpha dived forward and sank his tongue inside of him.

It had been a while since his heat started. He’d been cooped up in his room since 4:30 trying to somehow alleviate the pain and emptiness within him. He fingered himself but it didn’t bring him much satisfaction because his fingers weren’t big enough and he couldn’t get deep enough inside him to bring himself close to coming. It really frustrated him. It wasn’t long before he started to feel excruciatingly lonely and empty before he called out for his alpha. Any alpha.

Yu couldn’t stop himself from thrashing and wriggling as the man continued to assault his hole with his tongue. The tongue lapping and sucking to catch the copious amounts of slick that gushed out. It felt good for a while until a rush of heat overtook him. He felt like he was burning up. Like someone had set him on fire. He shook his head, trying to figure out how to articulate how he feels. It was becoming too much. The heat. 

No response. 

Yu tried to push up onto his elbows to look at Dojima, but a wave of dizziness crashed through him sending him crashing forward onto his face. 

The alpha continued to shove his tongue in and out of his hole.

The omega was finding it hard to breathe, pleasure turning into suffocation. 

Yu tried to move his hips but stopped when the alpha growled, grabbing his hips and pushing his face back into the warm heat. 

“Stop..” Yu begged softly. 

He told himself that he would only have a little taste. Just a small lick. But he couldn’t stop himself from licking again and again, trying to get more of the slick into his mouth. It was like he was drunk. He couldn’t stop. He was intoxicating. He was addicting. He couldn’t get enough of him. He didn’t want to stop. He didn’t know if he could stop. So when the omega moved to get away from him, his first reaction was to grab his hips and hold him still. He didn’t want it to end. But as he continued he smelt that something was off. The slick stayed sweet but the alluring scent of omega in heat was becoming repulsive. It made Dojima choke.

“P-please...stop.” 

Dojima jerked away from the omega’s hole. 

Yu fell to the bed on his side as soon as the hands disappeared from his hips.

“Yu! I didn’t mean to lose control like that.” He apologized. 

The omega was trying to catch his breath. 

Dojima began to curse himself. He messed up again. On top of that, he had let his alpha take full control like an idiot and hurt the boy. For a second, Dojima thought about punching himself in the face but decided against it and laid his hands on the small back of the teen. Dojima had expected the teen to flinch away but the boy only pressed back into his hand. After a few minutes, the boy’s breaths turned to normal.

“Yu, are you alright? Is there anything I can do for you?”

“T-too..hot.”

The boy needs you. 

It took Dojima a second to process the request but he nodded and began to strip.

He knew the omega was staring at him. It was obvious from the pheromones alone. It must have been the way his muscles moved when he unbuttoned his shirt because that’s where the scent flared up the most. From what he can recall, omegas were very particular about who they deemed capable. When he had asked Chisato about it once she said that muscles and bone structure played a big factor. She never explained it but said that he was blessed and should be grateful to his parents. 

Chisato. 

Once Dojima was done to his pants and underwear, he felt the weight of the omega’s eyes on him. Just pretend he’s Chisato. He undid his belt and slid it from its loops. He could hear Chisato’s laughter. He let it drop the floor with a jingly thud. He smirked, making sure to get the teen’s eye contact. Then, he let his fingertips slide underneath his waistband. 

You want this? He would taunt. 

She would nod. Her pupils expanding with lust. 

Inch by bloody inch from the tip of his cock to top of his balls, he pulled down his pants and underwear until everything popped out. His eyes never left the omega’s when he took himself in hand and began to pump. The omega’s mouth shaped into a silent ‘o’.

You sure want this big old thing?

The omega’s eyes took in the phallus before him, nodding eagerly. He watched as the omega’s reached out to touch it. The alpha mockingly growled, making the omega jump. He winks. When the omega reached out again to touch him, he didn’t stop him. The omega carefully strokes the tip of his index finger over the slit. Dojima shivers. He moans when the omega traces his index finger over the veins on the underside of his cock. He was hard from eating the omega out but now he was growing painfully hard. The omega licked his lips when he saw precum bead at the tip. 

I think he likes you. He would say with a smirk. 

When the omega started to lean forward with the tip of his tongue out, Dojima pulled away and stood up, discarding the rest of his pants. 

Ah ah ah, not so fast. 

The omega whined. 

Lay down for me.

The omega laid onto his back, spreading his legs wide open on display for the alpha before him. 

With the mixture of pheromones and the smell of slick filling the room, Dojima felt his control on his inner alpha slip. Another wave of tortuous heat burst wrecks the omegas body. He whines loudly, baring his neck to the alpha. 

“Are you ready for this, omega?” Dojima asked, rubbing himself against the boy’s leaking hole. The boy gave Dojima a look that was filled with pure lust and trust, and that gave Dojima the answer he needed. Yu wanted this and he trusted Dojima to take care of him, he was ready. The Alpha slowly pushed into the Omega with a groan. The boy as the father told him barely made a sound so he made sure to watch the omega’s facial expressions just in case there were any signs of discomfort or pain. Dojima softly cursed at the tight wet heat around his cock. 

When Dojima was completely inside the boy, Dojima leaned down, draping his body over the smaller one. Time seemed to stand for Dojima. He never would have guessed he would be able to have sex with anyone again. Everytime he thought about having sex, he thought about Chisato. When he was working nonstop around the clock like he did, he barely had time to think about her or anything else, especially sex, so guessed it worked out. But it also reminded him that he barely had time to spend with his daughter. He pitied her. Of course he wanted to be there to spend time with her and go to her little school recitals but he had to work. He had to catch the bad guys. He had to catch them before they could catch and hurt Nanako or any other local kid. It was his responsibility. He failed once. He won’t do it again. 

Yu felt so full. It was comforting. It was like dousing the burning fire within him. He never wanted this feeling to end. But he wanted more. He wanted the alpha to pin him down and fuck him. He wanted the alpha’s knot. He wanted his fill. 

He let out a needy whine to signal the alpha that he wanted him to move. 

The alpha nodded, before pulling out halfway and thrust back into him. Both males let out a groan. Dojima watched the omega’s expression for another moment before beginning to thrust into the warm heat that enveloped him, his inner alpha taking over once more. Yu threw his head back and arched at the quick rough, brutal pace that the alpha set, letting out a soft moan. 

Yu couldn’t describe the amount of pleasure that wrecked over his body as the alpha fucked him. He was on Cloud 9. It was like he was on ecstasy or something. But in the back of his mind, all he could think about was the incoming alpha’s knot. He almost purred at the thought of it. It was the only thing that was going to get him off and stop the heat for a short while. It was every omegas kryptonite. 

Yes. Yes. That’s what I want. The thought caused Yu’s hole to spasm and clamp down on the cock inside him. The Alpha growled and continued to pound into the tight body below him. Not too long after, Yu started to grab at the sheets, trying to find some leverage to thrust back into the alpha. He wanted the knot so bad he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Soon Dojima’s thrust started to become more erratic when he felt his knot begin to swell. Got to turn him around. Can’t knot him like this. So Dojima stilled and pulled out.  
“Nonononono please!” The omega cried.

“We’re not done yet.” 

He flipped the boy onto his front and pinned him down using his body. With one hand on Yu’s hip and the other wrapped around his chest, Dojima drove right back into the tight hot channel, resuming his pace from before. 

Yu couldn’t contain his moans as the man drove into him again and again. His fingers scrambled for purchase on the covers before deciding on holding the forearm wrapped around his chest. He cried out when the man found and proceeded to attack his prostate with every thrust he did.  
Yu wanted so bad to cry. He’s never felt this good in his entire life. That pleasure was short-lived however when he began to feel his insides burn and stretch as the knot pushed through and expanded. He squirmed and hissed. 

Dojima’s thrust turned desperate as he tried to shove his knot inside the boy, causing the boy to dig his nails into the skin of the man’s arm at the increasing pressure. Dojima picked up on this and slowed his pace to help the omega accommodate before biting the boy’s nape. The boy goes lax immediately. After a few more thrust and a final slam, Dojima pushes his knot inside the boy. As if on command the boy’s inner walls squeeze around him and he begins to convulse as much as he can under him as he comes. As soon as Dojima catches his breath, Dojima rolls them onto their sides. 

When Dojima rose on his elbows to look down at the boy, he realized that the boy was fast asleep. He chuckled. Must have taken a lot out of him. I definitely don’t blame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only part 1 of Yu's heat, part 2 will be up in the next hour or so. But as explained before this is just one portion of the ABO Persona 4 rewrite so Kanji's "exposing" will be explained later on. Also, I plan on rewriting many scenes from the game and since P4Golden just came out of Steam, there will possibly be more scenes to rewrite, so please stay tuned!


	6. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu's heat continues + some Nanako moments (nothing crazy, just feel good moments to expand on their relationship because who doesn't love Nanako).

The boy only stirred when Dojima’s knot pulled out. Dojima sighed to himself as he put back on his clothes to head to Junes for some supplies and food. He didn’t really know all that much about the boy, in terms of what he liked to eat and what he disliked. What flavor of energy drinks or energy bars does he like? Omegas tended to have a refined palate, but they all seemed to have a sweet tooth. Chisato liked chocolate-flavored energy drinks, sometimes she’d go for vanilla but that was only when she’d gotten enough of the chocolate flavored ones. In addition to that she liked all different types of granola bars so it was difficult to decide which flavor she was craving at any given time. It kept Dojima on his toes to please her. He never assumed what she’d like, he would judge by her reactions and scent. The one trick he’d learned is to bake. He baked pastries for her and Nanako. If Chisato told him to open up the window because she didn’t like the smell then he knew what she didn’t like. If she would hover around the kitchen and attempt to steal a bite of whatever he was baking then he knew that was what she wanted. It was simple and effective. But Yu was a different story. He and Yu never really spent time together besides from the time they get to sit down and chat or watch tv together while they ate dinner. Dojima kicked himself mentally. You have to be a better alpha for both his sake and yours. 

Once Dojima was dressed, he quickly made his way downstairs to survey the refrigerator. There wasn’t much in there but he guessed he had to go off of what he usually bought with Nanako when they went to the store together. So when he got to Junes, he made sure to take no longer than 20 minutes in the store then heading back home before the boy woke up. He didn’t want another wave of heat to hit the boy while he was out. All in all, Dojima felt like he did a good job at grocery shopping. It’s not every day that he has to go shopping by himself for the household so he patted himself on the back. 

Just as he finished putting away the groceries with the exception of the few energy drinks and bars that he needed to take upstairs to Yu, his phone rang. 

“Dojima, sir. It’s Adachi.”

“What do you want, Adachi? You know I’m on heat leave right now.” 

“Heat leave? I thought you were alpha, sir.”

Dojima rolled his eyes. 

“I am. You idiot. I’m helping my nephew out with his heat.”

“Oh.” The rookie said after a moment. Then came a “Wait, your nephew’s an omega?!”

Dojima rolled his eyes again, pinching the bridge of his nose. I’ve said too much.

“Yeah but this stays between me, you and the chief. Not a lot of people know about his designation and I’d like to keep it that way. I don’t want any mishaps happening because some people can’t keep their hands to themselves.”

“Does his school know?”

“Of course they know, we can’t exactly keep something like that from them.”

Adachi was silent.

“Look I gotta go… Hold on, what did you call me for in the first place?”

“Oh, was nothing. I just wanted to tell you that we may have….” The rest of what Adachi went unnoticed when he caught the scent of a distressed omega. 

“Yeah, yeah, got it. I gotta go take care of the kid.” He hung up. 

“Yu.” He called out. “Yu, are you alright?” He said, grabbing the drinks and bars from the counter and making his way upstairs to the boy’s room. 

All he got in return was a groan from the boy who was still the same position that he’d left him in.

The boy lifted his head to stare at him as he walked into the room. 

“You hungry? Thirsty?”

The boy just stared. 

“Answer me, Omega.” He said with a hint of alpha in his tone.

The boy threw his arm over his face before starting to whimper. He was crying. 

Dojima rushed to his side. 

“What’s wrong, Yu?”

He must have thought we left him. Technically he did, to go to the store, but that wasn’t what he meant. The boy probably thought that I had abandoned him and left him to take care of himself. Dojima put the supplies down onto the floor beside the bed before pulling the boy into a hug. 

“You know I wouldn’t have left you. You know that, right?” Dojima said, rubbing the boy’s back in small circles, trying to calm him. He made sure to maneuver to get the boy’s nose into his scent gland, before bringing his right hand up to stroke the boy’s hair. 

“I’m here. I’m here.”

After a few minutes, the boy started to calm down. His sobs became nothing more than soft moans then purring as Dojima massaged his scalp. Yu leaned into him.  
_________________________________________________________  
When Yu had woken up from his nap, he felt all alone like he had before. No Alpha by his side. He let out a yowl to attract the alpha’s attention back to him wherever he may be in the house. But he didn’t receive any response or any movement from within the house. It was dead silent. Yu knew he was thinking or acting rationally. He couldn’t. His inner omega had taken over his body. He was in heat and there was nothing that he could do but try to relieve himself of the heat that would soon course through his veins again when the second wave hit. Yu felt like he could cry once again but this time out of sadness. He didn’t want to have to go through his heat alone. He missed his father. His alpha. His father would never leave him. Let alone make Yu try to take care of himself. 

Yu pouted for a little while before he heard the door slide open downstairs. He let out a sigh of relief before trying to sit up. He stopped moving when he felt like if he moved another inch he would throw up all over himself so he laid back down on his side, facing the door. He heard rustling coming from downstairs then a phone ring. He heard his alpha’s voice. He shuddered when he felt his hole contract against nothing, causing slick and cum to seep out of him. He felt so empty. He contemplated fingering himself again but decided against it when he heard the alpha say, “Hold on, what did you call me for in the first place?”. Nononononono. He was going to leave him again.  
_________________________________________________________  
Dojima stopped rubbing the boy’s back to pull back and look at the boy before him. 

“Yu, are you hungry or thirsty? I’ve got some energy drinks and bars for you to eat.”

The omega nodded. 

Dojima frowned as he reached over the edge of the futon to grab an energy drink. The boy’s probably more dehydrated than hungry so he decided the drink was the better option.  
Dojima brought the bottle to the boy’s lips. The boy grimaced after the first sip before continuing to drink it until it was all gone. When he was done, Dojima looked at the flavor. Wild berry. A guarantee throw out. Once Dojima discarded the bottle back to the side of the futon, he turned his attention to Yu, who looked at him with glazed over eyes. He brought his hand up to the boy’s cheek. He leaned into it as expected. He was definitely warm. And getting warmer by the second. The boy whimpered at the loss of his hand as he got up to undress. Like before the boy’s eyes never left his until he pulled down his pants and stared at his cock, licking his lips. Dojima gave himself three firm, long strokes before he kicked off his pants and stood in front of the boy. He couldn’t help but notice how the boy bit his lip when he watched him.

“We’ve got a good couple hours before Nanako gets home so let’s break your heat before then.” Dojima said, getting onto his knees. Dojima used his hands to push the boy onto his front into the standard mounting position. The boy spread his legs and arched his back as Dojima sat behind him. Dojima used one hand to rub small circles on his lower back while using the other to finger at the boy’s entrance. The omega moans when Dojima pushes three fingers into the slicked up and messy entrance. He was loose from their last coupling. Dojima pulled his fingers out then lined up with the boy’s entrance. He slowly pushes back into the wet, warm heat. It didn’t take long before he’s using his weight to push the boy down and fucking into him with abandon. As soon as his knot begins to grow he takes hold on Yu’s nape to still him from squirming. Yu moans and comes when his knot pops. Dojima couldn’t stop the roar that ripped from his chest when the boy clamped down onto him as he emptied himself inside the boy. 

It was after another two rounds when Dojima carried Yu to the bathroom to wash themselves of all the slick and semen that had been produced through their coupling. It was a good thing because Nanako had gotten home shortly after Dojima put Yu back into his bed to sleep. She’d had a good day at school but she couldn’t hide how much she was worried about Yu. She asked if she could see him. Dojima was reluctant but said that she could. Dojima decided to make dinner for the time being. Nanako will help him when she comes back down but Dojima lost track of time because not too long later dinner was ready and there was still no Nanako. Dojima looked at the clock. It was almost 9:30. She’s been up there since 6. 

Dojima made it halfway up the stairs before he heard Nanako sob. He took two stairs at a time. What happened? Who was crying? Is he doing something to Nanako?  
When he reached the door, he pushed it open. There in the middle of the room was Nanako on her back holding her stomach as she laughed. Yu was sitting up against the wall, holding his own stomach while he also laughed. 

Dojima rubbed his face. They’re only laughing. 

“Oh...hi...Dad.” Nanako said as she sat up, a smile still on her lips. 

“What’s going on here?” Dojima asked, actually intrigued. 

“Yu told me a really funny joke. It was so funny, dad. Yu’s really funny.” Nanako said, walking up her father. 

“Really? I never knew that. Tell me is he funnier, than me?”

Nanako mockingly thought about it. 

“Maybe.” 

Dojima chuckled before looking to Yu. 

Yu was grinning from ear to ear. He was wearing his usual night clothes, a white shirt and teal sweatpants. 

He must have put them on when he noticed that Nanako was home. 

“How’re you feeling, Yu?”

“Fine. Better than earlier, thank you.” 

Dojima nodded. “Dinner’s ready if y’all are hungry.”

Yu didn’t let his facial expression change when he heard the word ‘dinner’ but he couldn’t control his scent. He suddenly felt sick. 

Dojima only nodded at Yu before telling Nanako to go wash her hands and ready the table. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I made something light. It’s just some soup with dumplings. Nanako’s mother liked it even when she didn’t want to eat while she was in heat.”

The air sweetened slightly before Yu extended his hand for Dojima to help him up. 

The rest of the evening consisted of them having dinner together and playing cards until Nanako goes to bed. Sometime after that, Yu’s heat started up again. 

6/14

Dojima was tied to Yu when his phone went off. 

“Hello.”

Yu heard another man on the end of the line.

“This is him speaking. Who is this?”

Dojima listened for a few minutes before he tensed up, his scent growing sour.

It upset Yu’s inner omega to say the least. He didn’t want his alpha to be upset. He purred at the alpha. The alpha didn’t acknowledge him. 

Yu pouted, beginning to wiggle his hips against the alpha’s. 

“Of course..I’ll be right- Ow!” He yelped when he felt a harsh tug on his knot. Dojima responds unconsciously by wrapping his arm around Yu’s hips and growling into his neck, teeth bared. 

Yu jumps instantly, stopping. 

“Detective! Are you alright?” Dojima heard after a few tense moments. 

“Yeah, I’m alright, Genda. I’ll call you back.” Dojima hung up the phone. 

Dojima frowned down at the boy. 

“That was stupid.”

Yu only groaned still feeling the after effects of what he did. He didn’t mean to pull that roughly. It hurt his rim more than he would have liked.  
__________________________________________________________  
Dojima had left shortly after. Yu’s heat had officially broken a few hours after that. 

It was evening, Nanako was home and they were sitting down at the table. She seemed upset. That was when she asked Yu ‘why do people die?’. Yu didn’t know whether to lie to her or not but he decided the truth was the best option so he explained life and death to Nanako. It was clear that she didn’t quite understand what he was saying but she took it as truth. 

“I see... This is hard… But I get it! Thank you, big bro!” She said with a sad smile. 

"Is there anything else?" 

“Well, ummm... Oh, there is!” Her eyes gleamed. “What happens to a person... when they die?"

"They go to heaven." Yu said confidently. 

“So, it is true. Mommy went to heaven.” Nanako smiles happily. 

The screen lights up momentarily. It’s the breaking news. 

“Oh, yeah, I saw this on the news: "Robbery at the post office." She looks at Yu again. “……Why do bad people do bad things?”

"I don't know." Yu answered honestly. 

“I see…” She contemplated. “You're not a bad person, so I guess you wouldn't know.”

She looked relieved.

“But if there were no bad people, Dad would be home more... Last year, there weren't many crimes, so Dad was here a lot. He used to pick me up from kindergarten... Are bad people more important to Dad than I am?”

"He's protecting you." 

“...I don't get it.” Nanako said with a frown, looking down at her hands.

Yu sympathized with her, sometimes he felt lonely when his parents weren’t there for him because they were working but he knew it was like the loneliness brought on by the death of a parent or sibling but he felt like he understood her more. It made him want to make her feel better. So he did the thing that usually made him feel better.  
He got up from his position on the floor to sit behind Nanako.

“Hmm?”

Yu pulled her into a hug, then began to purr. 

Nanako’s head shot up to look at him. 

“Is that you? H-how’re you doing that?!”

Yu only shrugged.

Nanako only leaned into the hug, feeling the vibrations of his purr. It wasn’t long before she fell asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu's heat takes place before the School Camping Trip, in the later story, I always planned for it to happen this way for a particular reason. In addition, this will play a minor role in the coming events.


	7. Scents and Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu returns to school after his heat and Yu gets ready for the school camping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused, this one was written after Sake and Stares was.

6/16 

Yu was on his way to school when Yukiko ran up to him.

“Good morning, Yu-kun. How are you feeling?” Yukiko asked as she felt in pace with him. 

“Almost back to my usual self. What’s up?”

“Well, the school’s camping trip starts tomorrow. And we'll be in the same group, and I wanted to know what we should be cooking for dinner? Hey, why don't we get everyone and go buy ingredients after school?”

"We should do that." 

“Okay. I'll be sure to let Chie and Yosuke-kun know, then.” 

Lunchtime on the rooftop…

“So, Yu and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with us to Junes after school to pick up some ingredients for the cookout tomorrow.” 

“Sure, why not. I don’t see why not. Now that you mention it, I haven’t really thought about what we were going to have to bring to eat anyway. It’s a good thing that we have you, Yukiko. We probably would have starved to death.” Chie said, as she sat down on the vent. 

“Yeah, we probably would’ve gone stir crazy from hunger.” Yosuke added. 

Yukiko giggled. 

“Hey, guys.” Kanji greeted as he made his way over to them. 

“Hey.” They greeted him. 

“What’re you doing up here, Kanji? I thought you had P.E.” 

“Nah. I wasn’t feeling it today. Maybe sometime next week.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. His gaze darted from Yu to the wall and back.“Anyway, so, um, how’re you feeling, Senpai?” 

Yu looked at his junior.

“Never better. Thanks for asking.” Yu answered, taking a sip of his water. 

“Hmm. T-that’s good.” Kanji said as he kicked at the ground with the tip of his foot. 

Everyone looked at each other. 

“So, what do you, guys think’ll happen while we’re there? A bear attack? Skinny dipping?” Yosuke said, trying to change the topic. Yusuke knew there was tension between the two boys since one was an Alpha and the other an omega. 

“Don’t say things like that Yosuke. That’s not funny.” Yukiko scowled. “Plus, there isn’t anything of interest where we’re going. It’s trees and lakes and stuff.” 

“How do you know that?”

“A park ranger staying at the Inn told me so. They said there was nothing to worry about.” Yukiko defended herself.

“I’m sure we’ll be just fine.” Chie reassured. “Besides if something did happen, I’m sure the teachers’ll protect us.” 

“Ha! I’m sure King Moron’ll throw himself in harm’s way to protect us.” Yosuke said, folding his arms and leaning back on the wall. 

Kanji frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“What’s wrong, Kanji?” Yu asked. 

Kanji looked at him. 

He opened his mouth then closed it. The words not coming to him. 

“If you have something to say just say it.” Yu said.

Kanji sighed, looking away. 

Yosuke sighed. He got up from his seat on the vent and walked up to Kanji, throwing an arm around his shoulder. 

“C’mon, Kanji. I’m sure whatever you have to say to Yu isn’t going to make him upset. So out with it.”

“I agree.” Yu agreed. 

Kanji looked at Yu, then down at the ground again. 

“Kan-” 

Kanji took big steps towards Yu, now he was in front of him.

“-ji.” 

Kanji bent forward and thrusted his nose into Yu’s neck. 

Everyone stared at them in shock. 

Yu held himself firm as the other breathed in his scent. 

When Kanji pulled back, he had a weird look on his face. Like he was confused and something else. After a few moments of stunned silence, Kanji took a step back. His pupils were slightly dilated. 

“Hmmmm…” Kanji frowned. 

Yu’s eyebrows raised. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to just ram my nose into your neck but…” He looked away, his blush growing deeper. “It’s just... you smell different.” The last part came out more as a mumble. 

Everyone looked from Kanji to Yu. 

“Ahm, and what is that supposed to mean? He smelt fine to me.” Yosuke said.

“You’re a beta. What would you know?” Kanji snapped. 

“I’ll have you know I have one of the best noses in my family.” Yosuke quipped. “But, he just had his heat you know, maybe that’s why.”  
Kanji shook his head. 

“No, that’s not…” He sighed. “Nevermind.” 

Right after school, Chie, Yukiko and Yu went to Junes grocery department to buy ingredients for the cookout tomorrow. On their way home, Chie and Yukiko asked Yu what he thought about the incident on the rooftop. Yu only shrugged.

When Yu finally made it home after making a quick pit stop at the shrine to give the fox the ema he was working on, he made sure to pack his sports bag with all that he needed for tomorrow. As soon as he was finished he plopped down onto his futon and thought about what Kanji said about his scent. He couldn’t confirm for himself if his scent changed. He had to go to someone who had a good nose. An alpha. Dojima. 

“Hey, Nanako. Is your dad coming home tonight?” Yu asked as he sat down across from her at the table. 

“I don’t think so. He hasn’t called. Is something wrong?” Nanako asked.

“No, I was just wondering.” There was no reason to worry. Even still, she didn’t really know anything about secondary gender yet so she wouldn’t understand. 

Dojima didn’t come home that night but he was there the next morning to see Yu off on his camping trip. 

6/17

“Good morning.” 

“Mornin’. You made sure to pack everything you need.” Dojima asked, as he watched the boy set the bags down by the front door. 

“Yes.” 

“Are you going to eat breakfast here or do you want to get something on the way there?”

“I can eat here.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Dojima looked in the fridge before grabbing some eggs and rice to make some tamago kake gohan. 

Yu sat down at the table. He pondered whether or not he should ask Dojima to smell him. Instead he turned on the tv to check the weather for the next couple of days. It was going to be sunny today and tomorrow, but cloudy with the chance of light rain the day after tomorrow, the day they’ll get back. Hopefully the predictions were right; he didn’t want to be caught in the rain or a bad thunderstorm. 

“There's something I wanted to give you, but since I haven’t been home I wasn’t able to. Here.” 

It was a brown-leather collar with small stitched patterns on it. 

Yu took it from him to examine it. It was nice. The small stitched patterns were small fishes jumping out of water. 

“It was my late wife, Chisato’s.” He added. “This one is a replica of the one I gave her just in case she lost the other one.”

“It’s pretty.” 

Dojima gave a small smile. “I don’t really know how you feel about them. The collar, I mean. But I’d feel safer if you wore one since you’ll be out there in the wildness where god knows what can happen to you.” 

Yu nodded. “Thank you.” 

Dojima was about to put it on him when Yu stopped him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Do you think you could scent me before you put it on?”

Dojima gave him a skeptical look. “Sure.”

Dojima leaned into his neck where his scent gland was. He took in Yu’s scent. When he withdrew, his pupils were blown. He took a breath to still himself. 

“Yu, are you still in heat?” 

“No.” 

Dojima’s eyes narrowed. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. I feel fine. Does it smell like I am?” 

“Not exactly but it smells like it. Maybe you shouldn’t go on that camping trip. I’ll call-” Dojima began to walk to the phone.

“Dad.” 

Nanako was standing in the doorway, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Yes, sweetheart.” 

“Are you cooking something? It smells like something’s burning.” 

Now that she mentioned it, it did smell like something was burning. They looked at the stove. The eggs were burning. 

“Dammit!” 

Dojima was driving Yu to school today since it was slightly earlier in the morning. 

“You’re a 100 percent sure?”

“Yes.” Yu said for the tenth time. 

They were halfway there. Dojima stopped the car on the side of the road. Yu looked at him. 

“Yu, I don’t feel comfortable with you going out smelling like the way you do. It’s even worse that I’m finding out about this now after I sent you out to school yesterday. For the final time, are you sure?” 

Yu sighed. He was warmed but the fact that he cared. His alpha. 

A warmth of heat rushed through him. Maybe he wasn’t so sure. 

Dojima knew the moment it happened. He sighed. 

“Don't say I didn't tell you say so. Get in the back.” 

Yu whined, getting hotter by the second. 

“Fine. Stay where you are.” Dojima said, getting out of the car. He jogged to the other side where the teen was. 

“Come on, Yu.” Dojima said, pulling the boy out of the passenger seat and helping him into the backseat. 

Dojima knew that this was illegal but sue him. The boy was in heat and he was going to be damned if he didn’t help him. It wasn’t like they were in a public area anyway. They were in a back area. A route only police officers used on patrols. 

Dojima climbed into the backseat, between the boy’s legs. 

“Yu, talk to me.” Dojima said, working the boy’s pants and briefs off. He grabbed a handy towel from the car’s floor. 

Yu whined. He was growing hotter and hotter by the second. His breaths coming out as pants. 

It was a good thing he had the towel because as soon as he had the boy’s briefs off, slick just dripped onto it. He hoped this was just a one off and not a real heat. But then again why was there lingering heat in his system anyway his heat went off yesterday? He smelt fine when he left. 

Dojima slid a finger into the boy. Yu let out a cry. 

It was also another good thing that Dojima decided to take the boy 30 minutes earlier because he had to go into work earlier to look at some documents before that know-it-all kid decided to show up and critique everything he did. He swore if he had to deal with that as soon as he got in-

Yu whimpered and squirmed around his fingers. 

Dojima slid another finger inside of him and began to thrust them in and out of him. Yu moaned loudly, rolling his hips against the thrust to push them deeper. Once Dojima felt that the boy was open enough, he unzipped his pants and pulled himself out through the slit of his boxers. He pulled his fingers out and pushed in, slowly enough not to hurt the boy. Since they were slightly on a time crunch and knowing he’d have to knot, he set a quick, brutal pace. Dojima covered the boy with his body as Yu started to thrash and wail under him, taken by immense pleasure. The sound of loud moans and slapping skin on skin filled the car. The smell of heat and sex filled the car. 

It wasn’t long before Dojima felt his knot beginning to pop. He groaned and growled when he felt the boy’s hole clench around it, trying to suck it in. If they weren’t pressed for time he would have turned the boy over into the traditional mounting position but since they were he stayed pounding into the boy until he felt his knot catch on the boy’s rim. After a few more thrust and some manhandling of the boy onto his knot, they were joined together. Yu’s climax washed over him when he felt his alpha’s semen coat his insides. He purred, feeling his alpha’s cock pulsate inside him. 

He knew he was coming back to himself when he heard Dojima talking. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re alright.” Dojima said over and over again, while rubbing up and down the outside of his left thigh. 

Yu looked at the man between his legs. 

“...mmmm. Dojima.” He said, trying to formulate words from his now-calming down mind. 

“I’m right here, Yu.” 

Yu grimaced when he felt the cock pulsate within him. 

“Gross.” He mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of writing my two essays that are due by 12 tomorrow morning. Pray for me.


	8. Sake and Stares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of Dojima coming home drunk.

6/ 25

They had just finished dinner when the front door opened. 

“He’s back!” Nanako exclaimed as she got up from her seat on the floor and began to run towards her father but she stopped halfway. 

“Whoa, there! Careful now, Dojima-san.” 

Yu smelt alcohol in the air. 

There was a thunk then a slurred “Ow!”.

“Dammit…! Who built a shtep here!?” He heard his alpha slur out. 

“That’d be the carpenter, Sir. C’mon, don’t take your anger out on the house. That won’t solve anything.” Adachi, the young detective said, as he helped his senior take off his shoes. 

Yu got up, feeling anger boil deep within him. How could Dojima come home drunk like this? Especially in front of Nanako. 

“Whooo…. I’m hoooome. Nanako! I’m baaack!” Dojima called out with drunk' glee. 

Yu could sense Nanako’s discomfort, which made Yu even angrier. 

“W-Welcome back…” Nanako said, drearily as she looked at her drunk father. 

Yu felt a growl bubble in his chest. 

“Oh, hi Nanako-chan. Sorry, but could you go get his futon ready?” Adachi asked with a reassuring smile. 

Nanako nodded before running off to do that. 

Adachi helped Dojima over to the couch before letting him plop down on his side. 

“I think he had a little too much to drink, haha…” Adachi said, flashing a small smile at Yu but it faltered when he saw the look on his face. 

He was not a happy omega. 

“How else…*hic*... am i supposed to deal with this crap!?” Dojima remarked. “Friggin fancy-talkin’ kid… I’ve… I’ve been in this line of work… since you were all learnin’ yer times tables!” 

“The prefectural police sent in a special investigational support. ‘Cause you know, we haven’t really made any progress on the serial murders since they started in April… Haha. So this “special support” is supposedly a hot-shot detective from a well-known private agency… But you should have seen the look on my face when I met him! He’s only a kid your age! I hear he’s a pretty sharp cookie, though.” Adachi explained. 

Irritation filled the air. 

“Awww, he's a brat like any other. Ain’t nothin’ he can do to help. *hic* He goes on and on about deductions and… deductions...Heh. Ace or no ace the prefreckshure oughtta be more careful about giving us brats to babysit… Condes….Condescendin’ bashtards…*hic*”

“The kid said, as long as he can be of assistance in solving a difficult case, he won’t require a reward. Well, you can imagine the shine the higher-ups took to him after that. So we can’t exactly turn him down.” 

“Adachi!”

“Gah, sorry! Me and my big mouth…” Adachi apologized, rubbing the back of his head. 

“You run your jaw like this is all shome kind of joke. It’s your fault to begin with, for jumping the gun and hauling in that Peeping Tom!” 

That’s right, there was that boy who was hanging around Rise’s house one afternoon. 

“Oh… Haha, um…” 

“And you..!” Dojima pointed.

Yu raised his eyebrows. Him? What could he have possibly done?

“You’cn take your share of the blame, too. Always wondering around crime scenes whenever somethin’ happens.” Dojima scowled. 

Yu’s frown only deepened. 

Nanako reenters the room. 

“His futons ready.” She announced. 

“Alright, Dojima-san, up and at ‘em. Nanako-chan got your futon all ready for ya.” Adachi said, hauling Dojima up from the couch. 

Dojima only mumbled. 

Nanako ran behind him when they made their way towards her. He could smell that she was upset. 

“Sure does smell like Sake in here…” Nanako said with distaste as she hugged the back of his legs. 

Yu could only nod. 

Not too long after Adachi left, Yu read Nanako a bedtime story and put her to bed. It was as he was going upstairs to his room when he heard Dojima call his name. 

“Yu! Yu, come here.” 

Yu walked back down the few stairs that he had climbed and made his way to the Alpha’s room. In all honestly he wasn’t feeling up to seeing the Alpha after his earlier display but if he called him it might be important. Yu took a deep breath before opening the door to the Alphas bedroom. Hopefully it didn’t smell as bad as the living room did. Yu peeked his head into the room.

“You called.” He said dryly.

“Now, that’s *hic* no way to talk to your alpha.” Dojima said from his position against the wall on his futon. 

Yu rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Alpha.” Yu fake apologized. “What is it that you want?”

“C’mere.” 

Yu narrowed his eyes at the Alpha before walking over to the Alpha. 

“A little closer.” Dojima said, with a beckoning gesture. 

Yu took another step towards him. His nostrils flared at the smell of sake. 

“A little closer.”

Yu took another step. 

“A little closer.” 

Yu shook his head. “Not until you tell me what you want.” 

“You’re no fun.” 

Yu smirked. 

“Do you think you can help me out these clothes? I can’t exactly do much when I can’t really feel my fingertips.” Dojima said, with a blush. 

If Yu wasn’t mistaken he smelt shame and embarrassment in the air. It served him right. 

Yu filled the distance between them as he began to help Dojima take off his tie, his work shirt, and undershirt. Yu only hesitated when he got to the man’s belt. He looked at the man. Dojima only nodded. So Yu undid his belt and helped him kick off his pants. Adachi only took off his watch and socks. When Yu was all done, he began to withdraw. He was stopped halfway when Dojima grabbed him by the front of his nightshirt. Yu gasped when Dojima pulled him in towards him. They were only an inch apart and Yu could smell the sake on his breath more than ever. He found that he didn’t like that smell. He hated it.

“Please, let go of me, Dojima-san.” Yu said, his voice barely a whisper. 

Dojima only stared at him. His gaze hard. Like he was looking at something deep inside him. 

It wasn’t until Yu began to fidget and squirm under his gaze that Dojima’s grip started to loosen to the point that Yu could pull away from him. Yu smoothed out his nightshirt before standing up. 

“If that is all, I’ll be going up to my room.”

Dojima shook his head like he was clearing away his thoughts. 

“Oh, yeah, sure, whatever. Just close the door.” He said as if nothing even happened. 

That was weird, Yu said to himself as he made his way upstairs to his room.


	9. Stay

9/13

Dojima was sitting at the table, staring intently at something. From what Yu could see it looked like magazine about cars. 

“Sorry, but my hands are full here.” Dojima said, looking up from his paper.

“Want some coffee?” Yu asked. 

“That’s my job. Don’t worry about it.” Dojima smiles, wryly. “Oh, yeah. I was thinking about this when talking with Nanako just now, but.. I feel like she’s changed a bit lately.”   
He paused. He looked like he was having trouble getting out what he wanted to say. 

Yu sat down across from him at the table. 

“I feel like I’m being left behind. Ever since you came, this house has become well… home-y.” He said with a small smile. “A house isn’t just a big box. It’s a place for a family to live together. A warm place.” 

Yu smiled at him. He was glad that he made the house feel a bit more lively. When he first came here, he felt as though the house only had one inhabitant, Nanako. Dojima was barely here since the start of those murders. In addition to what he could gather from what Nanako had told him and how Dojima takes his job seriously, Dojima wants really around before then either. Ever since his late wife, Chisato died he’s been pushing himself to find the killer who murdered her even if it means missing out on time with his daughter. 

“I forgot what that was like… I wanted to get that back more than anything … And yet, I feel like I’ve been dodging it the whole time. Do you understand why?”

“Because you’re a coward.” Yu said boldly. 

Silence fell upon them. Yu could feel a whimper bubbling in his throat, jumping to apologize to the alpha. 

“Hah! You punk. You nailed it.”

Yu let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“That’s it exactly.” Dojima smiled peacefully. 

“We’ve been in the same place, but we weren’t connected. You brought the two of us together. The rest...is my problem. Where do I draw the line with this..?”

He shook his head. 

“Ahh, screw this! I’m drinking tonight!! Yu, you’re drinking with me. Alcohol-free, of course.” Dojima said, jubilantly, getting up from his seat at the table towards the refrigerator. He opens it and pulls out a bottle of sake. When did he get that? 

“You pass out before me, and you’re under arrest, got it!? Alright!” 

They smiled at each other.   
____________________________  
“You know… ever since you've been around here. I haven't been able to get you off my mind.” Dojima said, taking Yu out of his thoughts as he watched the man swallow another shot of sake. “It’s like wherever I turn there you are. A crime scene. You’re there. I’m on patrol in the neighborhood. You’re there. Whenever I’m at the office, I can’t stop thinking about you and how you are with Nanako. It’s like..we’re a family, you know.” 

He turned his head to stare down into Yu’s eyes. 

Yu grinned up at him. 

“I’m going to miss you when you’re gone and so is Nanako. I wish you didn’t have to stay for a year. It’s not fair. I just started liking you for you.” Dojima said with a pout.   
Yu wanted to kiss the pout off his face. He knew that they would miss him. He made the house feel a bit more lived in and as Dojima said it “home-y”. He didn’t want to mess that up with him leaving in April. But then again his parents were going to need him when they came back, especially his father. They were close and his father was officially on paper his alpha. It’s not like he could push his son onto someone else. He had to be bonded to that person to do that. 

Yu could only stare at the man. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to smile because he was happy that Dojima liked him but he was sad because he had to leave in a couple of months.

“Maybe I should talk to them and ask if you can stay here.” Dojima added. “I think I could convince your mom but I don’t know about your pops. He’s really protective over you and I don’t want to come in between your relationship with him. And I’m sure he’ll be pretty sad if you have to stay longer than you have to.” 

It was a nice thought. Staying here for another year or so but he wanted to get back to the city and stay in his own room where he- But he’d be alone like he usually was when his parents were working. Nanako was always here by herself when Dojima was at work. Loneliness. He didn’t want that again. Not yet. 

“I’ll think about it.” Yu said honestly. It was a big decision to make and he didn’t want himself committing to something if he didn’t think it through all the way. 

Dojima smiled at him, fondly. 

_______________________________________________  
9/25 

Yu was walking into the house when he heard Dojima tell Nanako to go up to his room and stay there until he called her. 

“Now then… First off…” Dojima said, putting his hands on his hips. It seemed like Dojima had something on his mind as his gaze frequently shifted from Yu to the refrigerator for some reason. Just as Yu turned around to look at it himself. Dojima said, “Yu, go call Nanako down here. Take your time.” 

That really got Yu thinking. What was Dojima up to? 

Yu narrowed his eyes, but he called Nanako down as Dojima ordered him to do. 

As Nanako made her way down, Yu watched as Dojima made his way into the kitchen. 

“Yu.” Nanako whispered as she entered the hallway. 

“Hmm?”

“What do you think Dad’s up to? He’s been like this ever since he got home last night.”

Yu could only shrug his shoulders. The only person who could know what was going on inside that man’s head was Dojima and himself alone. 

“You told me to go over there...” Nanako said, slightly annoyed that she had to come back downstairs after her father had sent her up there. 

She gasped as she looked upon the table. “A cake?! Wow! What are we celebrating!?” 

Dojima had gotten a cake, and made some coffee!

“Uhh, well… Today is a special day for us.” Dojima began, looking somewhat uncomfortable. 

“A special day…?” 

Dojima took a deep breath, relaxing. 

“That's right.” He said with a smile. “Today's the day when you, me, and Yu become "family."”

“…What about before?”

“Er, well…” Dojima rubbed the back of his neck. “A-Anyways, it's the day that we become a real family.”

“Hmmm…I don't really get it, but… it makes me happy!!” She laughed.

“Alright, let's eat.” 

“Yeah!”

From there they spent an enjoyable time together. Enjoying the cake and coffee, talking about numerous things as well as joking and laughing with each other. Eventually, Nanako petered out after her third slice of cake.

“Uhh, well… Heh. Er… Sorry about making you go along with this.” Dojima said as he sat down at the dining table. He looked a little worse for wear himself. 

“It was fun.” 

“Huh… You're a nice guy.” Dojima said with a tired, genuine smile. “ I felt like I needed to do this to draw the line…And I wanted Nanako to know- She has to know how important my daughter is to me. She's looking more and more like Chisato…Her smile. Her strong attitude.” He smiled as he reminisced about his late wife. “It was hard for me even to look at Nanako's face, because she reminds me so much of Chisato. Chisato died because she went to pick up Nanako. There were times when I'd come close to believing that. But even then, I can't count the number of times she's saved me just by being there. If I was living by myself, I would never have thought about taking you in. I think I was… scared. Scared to have someone else around… So that's what it was all about. I was afraid that we’d become a family… And then I’d lose it again. I was running away by chasing a guy who'd run away himself… It was almost funny.” He scoffed at himself. 

“Yu… I've been scared this whole time. That's why I used revenge as an excuse to spend time away from her.” 

“Have you stopped running?” Yu asked. 

“That's right. I can't make Nanako wait any longer.” Dojima nodded. “Running, regretting… That crap all ends tonight. I'm not going to lose the things that are important to me… Never again.” 

Yu smiled. 

“I think everything's going to work out for us. That's the strength you've shown me. Thanks, Yu.”

Yu and Dojima sat in silence before Dojima spoke up. 

“Have you thought about what I asked a few days ago?” 

Yu looked at Dojima. Oh that’s right. About him staying with them. Yu nodded because he had thought about it but he just didn’t know how he should answer. He wanted to stay but he also wanted to go back home and be with her parents. He was sure his mom would work herself to death if he wasn’t around and his father would more or less do the same too. He didn’t want that for them. He was their support beam. As much as they were his. 

“Do you want more time to think about it?”

Yu nodded.


	10. Ruts and Headspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small rewrite of a Culture Festival Scene + an additional scene of what happened after the boys left Ms. Kashiwagi and Hanako's room.
> 
> Edited the chapter to flesh it out a little bit with the headspace part. It felt kinda bland the first time round.

10/29-10/30 

“Oh, big bro!” Yu heard a familiar voice call out. 

Nanako. 

He turned to see his little cousin running up to him. He got down on his knee to pull her into a hug. 

“Hi, Nanako.” Yu greeted as he pulled back to smile at her. 

“Ah, Yu! It’s a good thing we found you.” He heard another familiar voice say. He looked up to see Dojima. He smiled at him.

“Hi.”

Dojima looked conflicted. Yu could smell something was up.

“Um, I’ve got to make a business trip to the prefectural office, and I won’t be back until tomorrow. Shame it had to fall during your school’s Culture Festival. Nanako and I were both looking forward to it…” Yu was disappointed but he understood that this was something Dojima couldn’t get out of. “Sorry to dump this on you, but could you show Nanako around?”

Yu got up and walked up to Dojima, slipping his arms around his waist. 

Dojima gave him a smug grin. 

“I’ll watch Nanako, it’s no problem.” Yu said, smiling up at his alpha. 

“Would you like to walk around with us, Nanako-chan?” Yu heard Yukiko say behind him.

“Can I?” 

“Of course, sweetheart.” Dojima nodded, then he leaned forward. “Thank you. I owe you one.” He whispered in Yu’s ear, before lightly scenting him. Yu only hummed and did the same to him.

It was a good thing that they’ve come to a deeper understanding of each other, not just as alpha and omega but as uncle and nephew. It was also a good thing because Yu had finally been able to accept him as his new alpha. He knew it would take some time but since his last heat he’s been more open with him and letting go whenever he’s around effectively giving into his instinct. It was a feat in its own right and he was happy that he put time into being around the boy more when he had days off and made sure that the boy was taken care of. 

“Well then I’m gonna to get going.” Dojima said, when they parted. 

“Have a safe trip.” Nanako said, hugging her father goodbye. 

“Yeah. You have fun too, Nanako.” He said, hugging her back. 

“Okay, Dad!”  
_____________________________________________________________  
At the Amagi Inn…

Yu and the others were licking their wounds after they stumbled upon Ms. Kashiwagi and Hanako when Kanji suddenly got up from his seat on the floor and rushed to the bathroom. 

“What was that all about?” Yosuke asked. 

Yu shrugged. He hoped the boy hadn’t gotten sick or anything. 

“I’ll go check on him to see if he’s alright.” Yosuke said, after ten minutes. He got up and went to the door of the bathroom. He knocked. “Kanji, are you okay? You’ve been in there a while.” 

Yu heard a growl then a prompt “Go away”. 

“Come on, man. Don’t be like that. Just tell me if you’re okay or not. We’re worried you’re sick or something.” 

Another growl came from the bathroom. 

“I’m fine. Now, go away.” 

“Fine. Fine. But you can’t stay in there all night, other people’ll have to go, you know.” Yosuke said before making his way back to his futon. 

Teddy, Yosuke, and Yu had just gone to sleep when Yu heard the door of the bathroom creak open. The room was dark because they’d turned the lights off so the only light came from the now open bathroom door, casting a shadow over him. As if in slow motion, Kanji made his way out of the bathroom and towards them. 

As the boy got closer to him, he could hear the boy softly growling and mumbling. Something told Yu to say something to the younger boy but something stopped him. No someone. His inner omega. It kept him still on his futon. 

“..omega. Gotta g….omega. Omega he….alpha.” Yu could only hear bits and pieces of what the boy was saying because of how low his voice was. 

Kanji was only about a foot away from his futon when he was finally able to speak. 

“Kanji.” Yu swallowed. “Are you okay?”

The boy stared down at his senpai. The boy unexpectedly dropped to his knees. The crack of his knees on the floor was sickening. Kanji got on his hands and started to crawl up Yu’s futon until he was leveled to Yu’s scent gland. He leaned into him. Yu could now smell what was wrong with Kanji. He knew something was up with him for the past few days especially yesterday at the date cafe. Kanji couldn’t stop staring at him even tonight, that was sort of a problem.

He was in rut.

Yu impetuously submitted, throwing his neck to the side and whining softly. 

The alpha above him growled in approval before turning him over onto his front and burying his nose into his neck. Yu moaned and arched up into him when he licked the gland, causing his ass to brush up against Kanji’s lower half. Both of the boys moaned.  
__________________________  
Yosuke was having a nice dream involving the likes of multiple Rise’s when he heard a soft moan to his right. Yosuke thought it was a part of his imagination and slowly went back to sleep until he heard it again, this time it was more breathy than the first one. He stilled. Maybe it was that reporter woman moaning in pain. She was murdered here, was she not. It sent a chill up his spine. He shook with fear. 

“Ahhhh.” 

Yosuke suddenly felt like his bladder was going to burst. 

Please go away. Please. Please. He pleaded. He really had to go now. 

“Shit. Shit. Fuck all that noi-” Yosuke said, getting up from his futon and beginning to run to the bathroom. He stopped when he got a glimpse of Kanji grinding into a faced down Yu, his face shoved in his neck. 

Nononono-

“-nononono. Teddy, get up.” He said, pushing at Teddy before surging forward to grab Kanji off of Yu. 

Teddy blinked his eyes open. He turned on his futon to see Yosuke wrestling with Kanji. He was grappling the younger boy onto his side. 

“No fair. How come you guys get to wrestle but I can’t?” 

Yosuke sighed. “We’re not-” He barely avoided an elbow to the eye. “Kanji’s in rut.”

Teddy coaxed his head to the side, confused. 

“In rut?”

Yosuke sighed again, trying to wrap his arms under the juniors into what he remembered from Chie taught him a Nelson hold. 

“Yeah. So get over here and help me get these two apart. We don’t need them fucking.” Yosuke huffed out. 

Teddy scrambled over to the pining Yu, straddling and pinning him with his weight. Yu moaned at the action. 

“Get off. He’s mine.” Kanji growled out. His irises were yellow and his pupils were blown. His hair and his kimono robe were disheveled. He was also drenched in sweat. 

Teddy was confused about the whole situation but he knew if Yosuke was panicking over something he might as well panic and help too. 

Yosuke got both of them to their feet and began to drag Kanji to the bathroom. The further they’re apart, the better it’ll be. Kanji’ll get his head on straight while Teddy can help Yu get out of his headspace. Once he got Kanji and himself through the door, he pushed Kanji in and slammed the door using his bodyweight. He’ll have to fight him to get out.  
“I wish someone would tell me what was going on.” Teddy pleaded. He looked down at the boy underneath. His eyes were yellow also but his pupils weren’t as blown as Kanji’s. 

“Yosuke, what do I?” He called out. 

“He’s in his headspace so you have to try to pull him out of it.” Yosuke called back. “Try talking to him. He’ll snap out of it eventually.” 

“Yu-sensei. It’s me, Teddie.” Teddie said as he got off of Yu. 

Yu rolled onto his back before sitting up to look at the other boy. 

“Sensei. It’s me. Are you-” Teddie was cut off as Yu threw himself into Teddie, shoving his face into his neck. Teddie fell onto his back with Yu on top of him. 

“Ah...sensei. I don’t think-” Teddie gasped when Yu ground down against him, making him feel how hard the other boy was. “S-sensei..”

Yu could hear Teddie talking to him but he couldn’t stop himself. He was so hot. So, so hot.   
_______________________________  
Kanji was sitting on the toilet with a frown on his face. He knew he’d messed up the second he opened that door. He knew it. He just knew it. Now, he was thinking about how much he almost had Yu- almost assaulted Yu. His mom isn’t going to be happy with him. She was an omega herself. 

Kanji groaned, facepalming. 

His rut burning through his insides like a wildfire. He needed to cool off. A shower wouldn’t work, neither would a bath. 

“The hot springs.” He said out loud. 

“What?” 

“The hot springs. I need to go to the hot springs. Now.” Kanji said striding towards the other boy. 

Yosuke puffed himself up as he approached. 

“No. You’re going to stay right here in this bathroom until we get Yu under control. I hope he doesn’t go into heat. Teddie!” He called out. 

There was no answer. 

“Teddie?!” Yosuke called out. 

Again, there was no answer. 

“Oh geez, hold on. Teddie, what’s going-” Yosuke opened the door slightly. Kanji took his chance and pushed the boy out of his way and bolted out of the bathroom into the living room. He paused slightly with a “fuck, that’s hot” when he saw how Yu and Teddie were coping on the futons, Yu grinding on Teddie with his face shoved into his neck while Teddie’s head was thrown to the side accepting the embrace moaning softly. Kanji only continued his journey out the room when he felt himself start to lose control again.   
Yosuke wanted to run after him but decided against it to instead get in between the two in a heap on the floor.

“Teddie, what’re you doing? You’re supposed to be helping him not making it worse.” 

“I,” He started. “I was but this feels so good.” 

Yosuke rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it’s called scenting. And it’s supposed to. Now, stop and help me get him back into himself. We can’t have him going into heat right now.”   
___________________________________  
Yukiko was awakened from her slumber when she heard the phone ring. 

“Hello.”

“Yukiko?” She heard a soft distant moan on the other end of the line. 

“Who is this?”

“Yukiko. It’s me, Yosuke. Do you think you could come down here for a minute?” Yosuke asked. 

“Why?”

Yosuke sighed. Might as well just get straight to the point. The clock’s ticking. “Kanji went into rut,” Yukiko gasped. “And Yu went under. We need your help to snap him out of it.”

She herself was an omega after all. Omegas helped each other. 

“Alright.” was all she said before she hung and made her way quietly out of the room and down to them. 

_______________________________  
Yosuke, to say the least, was relieved to hear the knock on the door. He was even happier to see her in person. 

“Thank god you’re here.” Yosuke said, as he opened the door.

She immediately rushed past him and made her way to Yu, pulling him into an embrace. 

Yosuke frowned. When had they gotten close?

“It’s okay, Yu. I’m here.” She saw the look on Yosuke. “He needs scent to ground himself.” 

Yosuke saw her pushing his nose into her scent gland. She pumped out a comforting aroma. 

“Oh.” He should check on Kanji. “I’ll go check on Kanji.” 

“Where is he?”

“He ran to the hot springs.” 

It was her turn to cast a look.

“You let him leave the room without supervision. Are you crazy? Do you know what would happen if he came in contact with a random omega in the inn?” 

“Look, we’re sorry but we had to get Yu under control. He was our main priority. We can’t have him going into heat. His alpha’s not here.”

Yukiko thought about it for a second then relented. Yu was a top priority. He’d just had his heat. He didn’t need to go into another especially with Mr. Dojima not being in town.   
“Fine. But someone needs to go down there and watch him. Who knows who could walk in there.” Yukiko said, pushing out more comforting scent to help Yu ground himself. 

“I’ll go down there. Teddie, you stay here and help Yukiko.”

“Aye aye, sir.” Teddie saluted.

Yosuke only shook his head and left the room. 

“Teddie, do you think you could fill up a glass of water and bring it over here?”

“Sure can do.”

He did as he was asked and gave the glass to Yukiko. She sent it down next to her. 

“When he comes to, he’s going to be really thirsty.” 

It took some time before Yu began to settle down in her arms, going from whining and moving against her to breathing in her scent and accepting her embrace. From there, she began to push out more of that calming aroma. A few minutes minutes later, Yu was stirring in her arms, coming back to himself. 

“Yu.”

Yu groaned. He had a headache and his throat was dry. 

“What happened?” He croaked out. 

“Don’t worry about that right now. Here, have some water.” 

Yu gulped down the water. 

“I remember waking up and… Is Kanji alright? Where is he?” Yu said, looking around. 

“Yosuke went down to the Hot Springs to check on him. He went into rut and it caused you to go into the headspace.” 

Yu nodded as she explained. He could now remember that Kanji wasn’t himself when he came out of the bathroom. He could also remember himself submitting to Kanji. He let himself slip out of Yukiko’s hold. Wasn’t he capable of refusing advances now that he had an alpha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene at the Amagi Inn wasn't supposed to happen like that but I just rolled with it. I retconned Yukiko's secondary gender because why not. In a way it seemed to fit her so I just let it happen. It was either her or waking up Nanako and Nanako is too young to know anything about ruts, heats and all that so I just kept her out of it. I honestly don't know how I feel about a kanji/yu ship so it is what it is in this story but he still has a thing for Naoto. I think one of the reasons why he went into rut besides from it happening on its own is because of her and the contest and the whole woman thing he got going on. But then again what do I know, I just let my mind take me places.


	11. Slight Rewrites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanako gets Kidnapped, Nanako dies :-(, and meeting the real Adachi.

11/05  
“Persona?... People going inside a TV?!” Dojima said in disbelief about what he just heard. He frowned. “I thought you’d finally tell me what’s really going on here.”

“Dojima, lis-”

“Enough! That’s enough.” He growled. “I guess half a year wasn’t long enough for you to trust me like your old man. But I thought you’d open to me a little.” 

Dojima sighed. 

“It’s a shame.”

Yu’s heart dropped. He told him the truth yet he didn’t believe him. Like anyone would. No one would believe that they could just jump into a tv screen and fight shadows. It was only something that could either happen in dreams or a television show. 

“Stay here for the night.” Dojima said. Then he got up and made a beeline for the door. 

Dojima's upset scent hit him like a truck. He didn’t want the alpha to be upset with him. He had told him the truth. It’s just that he didn’t believe him. If only he could find a way…

___________________________________________________

“Hm..? What’re you guys doing here-? Hey, what do you think you’re doing!? I didn’t say that you could go in there!” Yu heard Dojima say from behind the door. 

What could possibly be going on out there?

The door opened and in walked Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie. 

“Nanako-chan’s missing!” Yosuke close to yelled out. 

What?!

Yu jumped up from his seat. 

“Wha-!? What do you mean!?” Dojima asked.

“Naoto’s on the phone, calling from Nanako-chan’s..I mean, your house.” 

Dojima grabbed the phone from Yosuke. He was more than confused. What did this have to do with his Nanako? 

“Shirogane? You there!? What the hell’s going on?” He demanded, a growl bubbling in his throat. 

“I’m at your house right now. The front door’s open and there’s no one inside.” She was breathing heavily. “I’m afraid that Nanako-chan has been kidnapped by our serial killer.”

Dojima didn’t say anything. He was too in shock. His worst fears are happening. 

“Surely you must’ve known, Dojima-san. The case isn’t over yet!” 

Just call Nanako. Maybe she went outside for something. Maybe this was all a dream. 

Dojima pulled out his phone and dialed Nanako’s cell. 

“This is the KJ customer service center. The number you have dialed is unavailable right now. The phone may be switched off or outside our coverage area.” 

“Nanako….” 

He felt like his world was collapsing in on itself. He didn’t know what to say or to think but he had to ask. 

“Dojima-san..” 

But he had to ask. 

“Is this true?” Dojima said, moving his way towards Yu. 

With every step forward, Yu took one backwards until he was practically flushed up against the wall. He was enveloped by the now burnt wood smell of the alpha. He felt dizzy, almost nauseous. He had to actively hold back the whine that built up in his throat and try to keep his head from snapping to the side in submission. 

“Has Nanako really been..?” Dojima’s head slowly dropped to his chest. 

Yu could only nod, somberly. 

“Why..?” He said more to himself. “Why Nanako!?”

Once the alpha left after trying to get some officers to check the checkpoints and resolving to look for Nanako himself, everyone turned their attention to Adachi, who was more or less at a loss for what to do. For some odd reason, Yu’s nose began to twitch as the scent of a frustrated beta began to fill the air.

The girls arrived not too long after that. Then they figured out a lead to who was behind the kidnapping. 

Taro Namatame. 

___________________________________________________

12/03  
Yu was inconsolable when Nanako died. He was crying and shouting for Nanako to come back. It was what Dojima wanted to do but he knew better. Instead he just pulled the omega into his arms and pushed out some calming pheromones to soothe the boy. He was just as hurt about Nanako dying as he was but he couldn’t let that out and further upset the boy. He knew that they were close and that they loved each other. They were a real family now even though… Dojima felt guilty. If he hadn’t have brought Yu to the station, Nanako wouldn’t have been kidnapped. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” He said, fighting back tears. Talking was going to be hard. 

“Would you like us to sedate him?” The doctor asked, watching the two. 

The nurse was pulling a sheet over Nanako’s face. 

She was dead. His little girl. 

Dojima pulled Yu in closer. 

“No,” He croaked out. “That won’t be necessary. Can we have a minute alone?”

They nodded and left the room. 

Once the door was closed, Dojima let himself cry silently. 

Yu stopped crying when he had more tears to shed. He pretty much cried himself dry. His eyes hurt. His head was throbbing from the headache brought on by his crying. His heart ached for Nanako. 

“Yu.” The voice rumbled in the chest of the person he was clutched to. He let himself take a deep breath. It was Dojima.

Yu pulled back enough to look at the older man. He looked away when he saw the look on his face. Dojima wore the face of a broken man. It hurt Yu. He wanted to cry again.  
Dojima lightly pulled his chin up to look at him. Dojima swallowed.

“It’s going to be alright, Yu. She’s…” He looked at the figure on the bed. His heart clenched. 

Yu could see the tears welling in his eyes. 

“She’s in a better place now and she wouldn’t want us to cry.” Dojima finished with a small smile. It was still filled with grief but it was comforting. 

Yu gave a small smile back. 

The door slid open. 

“I’m sorry but I’m going to have to ask for you two to leave. We have to, um, prepare arrangements.” The doctor said. “And a nurse will be here soon to accompany you back to your room, Dojima-san.” 

Dojima gave Yu one more squeeze before letting him go. 

“I can make it there myself.” With that he left the room in the opposite direction of where his room was.

___________________________________________________

12/07

“By the end of the year, Inaba will completely disappear into the fog. Soon, this place will be reality.” Adachi turned to Yu. “And as for you little omega, I’ll be in this world, so if you want me, come and get me.” 

Yu growled. 

“This world has a mind of its own. We’ll see which of us it favors.” Adachi said with a sadist smile. 

Kanji growled loudly.

“Keep your bullshit to yourself. It’s about time you shut the hell up. We’ll finish this right now!” Kanji ran around the others and swung at Adachi. But his fist only connected with air as Adachi was gone in a blink of an eye. 

“What chump. Didn’t I just tell you the real me is somewhere else? I’ll be expecting you all… We’ll put an end to this.” 

Suddenly there was a gust of wind. The scent of death filled the air. 

Yukiko gasped and covered her nose, so did Yu, while the others shielded their faces from the wind. 

Once the gust stopped they saw a red and black portal. 

This was the beginning of the end for Adachi. Mark Yu’s words. 

___________________________________________________

12/19

Yu’s heat didn’t come. Whether it was contributed to his cousin and uncle being in the hospital or the fact that he wanted it not to because he wanted to catch whoever did this to them, he didn’t know . He could barely sleep at night and when he did sleep he had dreams about those around him. They were pleasant dreams that eased his conscience. So far he’s had one about everyone except Nanako and Dojima. He prayed that they would be alright. Nanako was awake now. Dojima was fussing and bustling around the nurses station making sure that Nanako got the best care possible. It warmed his heart to know that at least someone was there since Yu couldn’t (or maybe wouldn’t) stay (because he felt guilty). He didn’t mean for them to get in the crossfire of what he and his friends were up to.

Damn Adachi. Yu’s fist clenched as he laid on his futon. Damn him for everything that he’s done. He was a murderer and he needed to be punished for his crimes.  
Yu took a deep breath. He couldn’t let that man-that alpha control his life. He had said it himself. He wanted Yu (and the others) to find him. Yu blamed it on his late heat but he was slightly turned on by the idea of looking for the alpha.

Damn his omegan biology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a filler chapter with some slight a/b/o rewrites.


	12. Christmas Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu's third heat happens.

12/25 

As soon as Dojima got back from taking Nanako back to the hospital, Yu’s heat began. And it hit him like a freight train. One minute he was alright washing the dishes, the next he was engulfed in heat, dropping the dish in the sink loudly enough to draw Dojima’s attention as he watched TV from his usual spot on the couch. 

Yu gripped the counter to steady himself. Dojima was rushing albeit slowly because of his not-yet healed injuries to Yu’s side. 

Yu got a sense of deja-vu about the entire situation. He’s been in this position before, had he not?

“Come sit down over here.” Dojima said, guiding Yu to sit at the kitchen table. “I’ll turn off the water and then we’ll go upstairs-”

“No.” Yu shook his head. “Y-your room...c-closest.” 

Dojima nodded. “Alright.” 

Dojima turned around to face the sink and turned off the water. He should probably grab a few protein bars and energy drinks while I’m at it, Dojima noted. So he did just that before helping Yu up off of the stair and into his room. Dojima laid the boy on his already set up futon and put the supplies in his arm onto the floor next to it. 

“Yu. You with me?”

“Yeah, it’s so hot.” The boy kinda slurred out. 

“Want me to help you out of your clothes? I can turn on the air if you want.”

Yu only nodded. 

Dojima started with Yu’s pants then helped him out of his shirt then he got up and made his way into the living room to turn on the air, leaving the boy whining for him.

“I’m just going to turn on the air. I’ll only be a sec.” He called to the whining boy. 

He was probably only gone for a minute or so but to Yu it felt like eternity. He wanted the alpha. His alpha inside him. Taking care of him. It didn’t help that his heat was later than usual because of all that stress with the adachi stuff and nanako and dojima being in the hospital.

“I’m back. I’m back.” Dojima said, walking back into the room. He began to strip off his clothes as he walked towards the bed, leaving on only his underwear.

“Off. Off.” Yu said, pulling at his own underwear. “N-need it. Need y-you.” 

Dojima helped Yu out of his first before taking his own off. When he got the boy’s briefs off he noticed the somewhat lacking of slick from him. Lube. Dojima reached over into his dresser and pulled out the bottle of lube from underneath his socks. He flipped the cap open and squirted some onto the pads of his index and middle finger. He let his fingers rub against the boy’s entrance, causing the boy’s breath to hitch. 

“Pl-please.” Yu gasped out when he pushed his fingers inside. 

Once he was knuckle deep in, the boy began to move his hips, pushing the fingers deeper inside of him. Dojima couldn’t help but moan when the boy tightened around his fingers whenever he rubbed up against the boy’s sweet spot. The boy spread his legs wider and cried out when he curled them. After a few more thrust, he added his ring finger and began to thrust his fingers in at a different pace. 

“Mmmm. So good, alpha. So..so good.” Yu moaned out as he grinded his hips to meet every thrust Dojima made. 

Dojima’s inner alpha bristled at the comment. 

Dojima sped up when the boy was obviously on the brink of coming. His breaths were turning into pants and he was growing a new shade of pink. 

“Alpha!” He cried out when Dojima grabbed him in hand and began to jerk the boy off in time with his thrust. It didn’t take long before the boy was painting his hand. He stopped both of his hands to let the boy ride out his orgasm. As the boy came down from his high, he pulled them out and wiped his hands and Yu’s stomach down with a tissue. The boy was still hard despite coming. Dojima looked down at himself. He was hard but not as much as Yu. His scent should make him harder, maybe it’s a side effect of all those medicines he’s taking. He grabbed himself in hand and began to jerk himself off. He was brought out of his pleasure by the sound of Yu whining. 

He looked at the omega before him, head pillowed on his arms with his ass in the air. 

“Alpha please.” He said, tilting his pelvis so that Dojima got a good look at his now gaping and wet hole. “I want it.”

Dojima swiftly got behind the boy and lined himself up. He moaned as he watched the head slowly disappear inside the boy then his shaft and the base until his hips were flush against the boy’s cheeks. Yu moaned shamelessly. Once he felt the boy was adjusted he pulled out until nothing but the head was left inside him then thrust back in. Dojima did it again. And again. And again. 

Yu didn’t really like the pace that they were going but he took what he could get especially since Dojima was still recovering from his injuries. But he wanted the alpha to go faster. Deeper.

It took Dojima a good few minutes before he noticed that Yu was really enjoying the pace that he was going at but he got the memo and laid over the boy and began to thrust into him deep, hard, and fast, just the way he knew the boy wanted it. Dojima didn’t feel like he would last long so he just went for it. 

“Alpha. Alpha. Alpha.” Yu said in a prayer-like way as he pounded into him. 

When he felt his knot begin to grow, he dove forward and bit the boy on the nape of his neck, causing him to go lax, and began to grind until his knot popped through. Yu came just as he did. 

Once they were on their sides and Yu’s top leg on his thigh, Dojima let himself breathe in the boy’s scent. It was intoxicating as ever. He missed this oddly. Taking care of the boy. When he was in the hospital he often wondered how the boy would fare by himself. This caused him to think about Yu’s last heat. 

“Yu, when was your last heat?”

“Early October.” Yu yawned. The boy would get some sleep before his knot goes down then they’d probably got back at it again.

Going back into his thoughts he considered Yu’s first heat. It was in mid-June. Then the next was early October. If Dojima was calculating his math right then Yu’s heat should have happened sometime around early to mid september therefore making this heat later than usual. And that was fairly late considering that he was regular in his heat cycles even before he got here. So what went wrong? Dojima knew that if the boy was to go home in late March, he needed to make sure that the boy’s heats were back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu's heats were supposed to be a regular occurrence in this story like every 3 or so months but unfortunately due to all the drama and important cutscenes in the game, his heats have been later than usually which caused this heat to land on late Christmas day. I may write more onto this chapter but I have to write some other scenes (including Yu's 2nd heat). So stay tuned!


End file.
